


Epiphany

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 32-Year-Old Harry Styles, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anonymous Writer Harry, Bottom Louis, Call me by your name, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Epiphany, Eventual Smut, Flamboyant Fashion of '80s, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are Neighbours, Hate to Love, Insecurities, Italy, Kissing, M/M, Older Harry, Romance, San Gimignano, Sassy Louis, Slow Burn, Smoking, Stubborn Louis, Student Louis, Top Harry, Writer Harry, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: It was the summer of 1984 when Harry inherited his grandfather's estate and wealth. San Gimignano was a Tuscan village in Italy where he decided to move for final. That was it, that was where he would love, marry and live. His professor from college had retired in the village and lived with his family, so it was only natural that he bought a house next to his.Never in the world had he imagined that his professor would have fathered the most beautiful boy; a nineteen year old lad with the knowledge of everything. The boy never failed to get on his nerves with his snarky comments and sun-kissed skin. It was impossible to resist his growing affection.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after I saw the movie 'Call Me By Your Name'. It is not exactly like the story of Elio and Oliver. There will be many, many differences, one of them being that this story will have a happy ending, i.e. end game: Larry.
> 
> The only similarities will be the 1980s era, the age difference and the background which is set in Italy.
> 
> (Titled: 'The Epiphany of Us' on my Wattpad account)
> 
> So, without further ado, I present to you, 'Epiphany'!
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]

~L~

 **_Epiphany;_ ** _they say it is the moment when you are struck with a life changing realisation. Something as_ _miniscule_ _as why I_ _paint_ _my nails in the lightest shade, or as important as why_ _I_ _behave in a certain way._

_It could have been just anything which would change or define the course of my life. Somehow, my epiphany turns out to be him. He stands there all blushing and awkward, dusting off his pants and adjusting the frame on his nose._

_My heart beats faster for him, his_ _simplistic_ _looks attract me in an odd way. The tamed down hair, closed off nature, polite excuses are what keep me thinking about him. I am stuck in the moment; everything is playing out slowly for me. People give him odd looks at his dressing sense and clumsy feet before brushing past him, but heaven knows he has all my attention._

 _I snap out of my daze and rush to help him gather his stuff. Our eyes connect for the first_ _time_ _as I hand him over his book case, fingers_ _brushing_ _lightly_ _. He felt the spark too! I k_ _now_ _as_ _I see the crimson tinge to his cheeks darken even more._

_"Th-thanks," he stutters out, his voice deep and entrancing._

_"You are welcome," I reply with a smile and a much confident tone, offering my hand to shake, "Georgia."_

_His hands are firm and callous as he shakes mine, "Alessandro."_

_It_ _is this moment I_ _change_ _my view on love. He is my Epiphany._

Louis sighed in bliss, _Amore Eterno,_ had always been his favourite novella, ever since the book came out seven years ago. It conveyed so many emotions, as if the author was longing for a love like this. He didn't know if he related more to Georgia or Alessandro. Sure, he was confident like Georgia but he might even be naïve like Alessandro to not realise someone adored him with deep affection.

If he was ever granted a wish, he would wish to meet the unknown face behind those words. There was a name, of course, _Edward H.,_ but Louis _knew_ that it was a pen name. He was pretty sure of himself that the author had written it under a disguised name. There was no proof, no, but his gut feeling had never defied him.

The novella was succeeded by four more novels which were set in different parts of world, he had the whole collection, but the novella had always been the best out of all in his eyes.

Maybe he was biased as the background was set in Italy, or maybe because he fell in love with their love, fell in love with the author's first work.

"Louis, I have already called you three times!" His mother's voice ran throughout the house. He huffed out a breath and stood from his bed, keeping his book upside down. His back gave a crack as he stretched his body, sitting for two hours straight led to that.

"Have patience, woman! The country wouldn't starve if I am late to pick up your guest," he complained as he walked out to the front yard, "Also, mind you that he is our neighbour, so don't invite him over all the time as if he is a family member."

"He is your father's close friend, we will treat him like family and you will not be rude to him," Johannah pointed a finger at him in warning, she knew her son could outsmart anyone with the brain of his. Mostly she was proud of that, but their guest was someone Eliott, her husband, was very fond of. "He used to be Eliott's favourite student, a smart man he is. Treat him with respect. Now go, your father is already waiting in the truck."

Louis bit his tongue as another snide remark threatened to jump out. He put on his sunglasses and ran a hand through his hair before striding to the truck.

"Excited to meet him?" He asked his father after climbing into the vehicle.

"More than you can imagine," Eliott answered with a smile, eyes on road as they drove to the airport, "You are just going to admire him. A battle of wits it will be. He is older, sure, but my son is just as smart, if not more."

Louis grinned at the praise. He was a bit narcissistic, but who could blame him. He was not sure about admiring though, a part of him already despised the man but he will wait before passing his judgement across.

Raised as a single child with wealthy parents, Louis had been given all the privileges but he tried his best not to exploit them. Sometimes he couldn't help it though, he came off as a rude person without being aware of it. Also, he had been the popular kid for as long as he could remember, it wasn't his fault if he held his pride high.

He resolved to not let this new guest walk over him if he was as smart as his parents made him to be.

Al Bano and Romina played on the radio, Ci Sarà had been on the charts since March and honestly it was a catchy tune, soft at the start and drifting into a perfect mix of both singers' voice. He sang along under his breath, bobbing his head with the beat.

His eyes flicked to his father as he lowered the volume and gestured him to sing louder. Eliott often praised him for his voice, saying it was gifted from the angels and Louis only rolled his eyes in return.

That was one of his only insecurities; his voice. It was not deep like a man's should be, it was high and soft. He preferred playing his piano over singing any day. But with his father it was a failed battle, he sang a bit louder and smiled when Eliott joined in as well.

It was a long drive to the airport and Louis wondered why his father had to insist in picking up this man rather than him getting his own taxi. Honestly, he pitied this new neighbour. Their village was a small one and there would barely be anyone around this man's age. Most residents were either Louis' age group or his father's, only a minimum were anywhere around thirty, and the rest were children.

The arriving passengers were waiting by the exit and Louis followed after his father for he had never seen this _guest_ before. He was dragging his feet behind Eliott when his father startled him with a shout, "Harold! My boy!"

His eyes followed to where his father was waving back and his throat parched. Shoulder length hair, sunglasses covering his eyes, white billowy shirt and blue khaki pants, LA gears on his feet. The man had an odd sense of clothing but it suited him.

"Professor! How have you been?" The man asked in his American accent and made Louis cringe, another reason to hate. Call him stereotypical, but he hated Americans.

"I have been wonderful, and don't make me remind you, it's Eliott, I am no longer your professor."

"Of course," the man smiled in a charming way before turning his face to Louis, "Carry my bag, will you? It's over there." His tone was dismissive and Louis seethed, ready to snap his neck off but one look from his father and the boy reminded himself, _behave._

He will try and tolerate this man for one day, just one day, and after that he will throw away all the locks which try to shut his foul mouth.

He marched to where the two bags were and hoisted one on his shoulder, dumping them in the back seat of the truck before joining the two men again. "Will that be it, Sir?" He asked, well no one told him to shut down his sarcasm, "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you on my shoulders?"

Harry turned to him, his sunglasses now perched on his head, holding his locks behind. To Louis it seemed as if the man was looking at him for the first time now, his eyes raking over his whole body before settling back at his eyes. Green to Blue. A certain look flickering across his face, one that Louis couldn't read.

"And who is this, Eliott?" Harry asked without looking away from him.

"I told you before. Meet my son, Louis, the reason behind my receding hairline," Eliott spoke with a laugh and Louis noticed how Harry's eyes widened a fraction.

"Well, from your talks I supposed he would be someone much older. Not this kid," he pointed.

That was it. He might have not said 'kid' in a negative way but Louis couldn't stand people calling him a _kid._ He might be one of the only people in town who had a knowledge ranging from Beethoven to the World War. This man just scored the number one position on his hate list.

"For someone who is supposed to be smart, you surely don't know how to address a person when you first meet them," he replied with a hand at his waist and other flicking as he gestured to Harry. "Don't worry, I'll teach you all the mannerisms you lack and let you know what _kids_ can do." He turned on his heel and ignored as his father called after him, slamming the door of truck as he sat in the backseat, refusing to indulge in the _elder_ conversation.

He watched the two men from the glass, wishing he could just go back to reading his book. A frown birthed between his brows when he saw Harry gazing at him intensely, mouth set in a line while his eyes were displaying a sea of emotions, none of which Louis could understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in comments :) and don't forget to leave kudos.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will alternate between Louis and Harry's PoV.

~H~

 _An angel birthed in the_ _midst_ _of Sun and Moon was what he is; with his eyes as blue as the_ _enchanted_ _ocean and skin as clear as snow._

Harry couldn't help comparing the boy sitting in the backseat to those lines. His heart had stopped for a moment when he laid them on the boy, a beauty in himself. It confused him to no end why such a reaction stirred inside him. Louis had quite a mouth on him, and his attitude pretty much made it clear that he despised Harry. Still, the man couldn't stop thinking of him; his electric blue eyes which could penetrate one's soul, his lithe body which moved with grace.

He took a deep breath and rested his head on the seat, humming lightly along the stereo. Although, he didn't get a word of Italian, the music grew on him.

"Will you stop that?" Louis' voice was bored and frustrated.

"You have to be specific with what you mean by _that?"_ He replied with a flick of his hand, seeming unfazed. It was entertaining to indulge in things that irked the boy.

"By _that,_ I mean your voice - the humming and speaking, both."

"Louis, be nice," Eliott scolded, looking at him through mirror.

"But his accent is disturbing. It's not even the actual Yank, what's with that?"

Harry rolled his eyes, he knew his accent was funny. "I lived in London for fifteen years before moving to America with my grandfather. I am sorry if my mixed accent annoys you," he spoke dismissively.

That made the boy satisfied it seemed as he didn't say another word for rest of the drive while Harry and Eliott caught up on other things.

"Still writing?"

"Mhm, it's what keeps my mind from drifting to things I should not think about."

"You know it is not your fault, any of it."

"Yeah but," Harry sighed and shook his head, he knew he shouldn't blame himself but he has no one left of his kin, "First mum and dad, and now grandad. How can I not blame myself?"

"It will go away with time, Harold. I am glad you are using other means of outlet."

"Thanks. This is way better than getting drunk out of my wits, and it is all because of you."

"Never thank me, Harry. I saw your potential and I didn't want it to be a waste."

They arrived to the village in the later hours of the evening; Eliott insisting him to dine with them for the night as it was late to start cooking. Harry appreciated it since he was tired from the journey as well.

He had heard a lot about Johannah from Eliott and the woman was just as he described; beautiful and charming- her motherly voice swarming him completely and rising the nostalgia of his deceased mother.

They sat around the dinner table, unfortunately, or rather _fortunately,_ he sat opposite to Louis and the boy was glaring daggers at him. He tilted his head in amusement and watched the boy roll his eyes before looking down at his meal.

"Louis, you will help Harry with setting up his place, won't you?" Johannah spoke to his son and Harry tried to contain his amusement at the way Louis' eyes widened.

"Me?! Why me? I am pretty sure the moving guys will help him."

"Well, you see, I was supposed to be here two days ago but my flight got cancelled, so those guys just shifted the things inside but they are not arranged, I am sure. But it's alright if you don't want to, there is no pressure," Harry shrugged off, he did want Louis to help him, not for the sake of actual help but just to know the intriguing boy more.

"Whose fault is it then?" Louis mumbled under his breath but everyone heard it, he sighed when his mother gave him a look and caved. "Alright, I'll help you, but not tonight, I already wasted my whole morning on you."

"You should stay the night, Harold," Eliott suggested after they were done with the meal and were having a cigar back at the porch. Johannah was inside and Louis had went off to his room as soon as the plates were removed. "You can have the guest room. Your house still needs cleaning and arranging."

"You have already helped me a lot, I can't ask for more, Eliott."

"I insist, and it's no trouble."

"But-"

"Na-ah, I am not hearing a word. You are staying here tonight and tomorrow Louis will help you settle into your new house."

Harry huffed his gratitude, "Thanks, Eliott, really. I would have been lost if it weren't for you."

"I am always ready to help you, Harold."

 

 

-

His temporary stay was supposed to be in the room upstairs, but the problem was that there were two rooms and Harry didn't know which one was supposed to be his. Like any normal person, Harry knocked on the first door and when there was no reply for half a minute, he guessed it was empty and turned the knob to enter.

To his utter surprise, Louis was laying on his front on the mattress with his feet swinging in the air, a book laying open under him; but what fixed his gaze was the smooth, naked skin of the boy, a blank canvas presented to him.

Louis was wearing shorts, of course, but Harry couldn't decide if he was thankful or not. He shook his thoughts away when Louis screamed bloody murder.

"What in the living hell is wrong with you?! What are you doing in my room? Don't you know how to knock? Are you that dumb?..." the boy rambled on and Harry waited for him to finish before speaking.

"I did knock but there was no answer, so I helped myself in since your father asked me to stay the night. So, technically it's your fault you didn't hear the knock."

Louis was now clutching the book to his chest and covering himself with the sheets.

"Well, now you know this is my room, so better get going," he stressed his words and gestured to the door with a pretentious smile.

Harry was about to exit before he turned and gestured to the book in Louis' hands, "Your choice in literature is not rich, I see." He shut the door behind himself when he heard a horrified gasp.

He had definitely recognised the novella; his first work ever; and to say that he despised it was an understatement. He hated everything he had written. Period. It wasn't healthy to hate his own work, he was aware of that, but he never understood how people fell in love with his words. He failed to write a big drama, couldn't keep the protagonists separated for too long, and yet his audience loved his works- loved him; the unknown face of Edward H.

But despite all that, this particular time he felt pride in knowing that someone loved his work. Within the short exchange inside the room, he had noticed how Louis had the whole set of his writings. And maybe it was the boy that made his self-hatred lessen a tad bit that night.

For past one month he was lacking the inspiration for his next book, but that day he found his muse in the form of a _Golden Boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments :)


	3. Chapter Three

~L~

Louis was shocked to his core, still clutching the thin white sheet to his chest. Harry just barged in and saw him in almost nude. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, the man had the audacity to judge Louis' taste in literature, to insult the book he was passionate about.

He was not going to let that go so easily, doing that would only make this man think even highly of himself and encourage him to treat Louis like a measly human.

He stood from the bed far too quickly, causing a little rush to pass through his head. Tugging on his t-shirt that was previously discarded on the floor, Louis made his way out of his room and over to the other one beside his. He knocked hard, unbothered whether Harry was sleeping or doing whatsoever.

As the door opened, Louis had to remind himself that this was the man who thought too highly of himself, as if he had a right to criticise Louis' choices. Harry stood there with a messy bun holding his hair, his torso mostly bare other than the exception of beautiful ink marking it, long lean legs covered by pyjamas.

"What do you want?" Harry asked and his tone was again dismissive, as if he would be anywhere rather than around him. And, to hell with him, Louis couldn't tolerate him either but he was loyal to things he loved and would not leave without defending his favourite piece of writing.

He let himself in without invite - after all it was his house - pushing past Harry and folding his arms across his chest once he was inside.

"There's a thing or two that I would like you to know," Louis started, "First, don't ever again try to enter into my room like that. Second, nothing gives you a right to criticise my choices, absolutely nothing. And third, what you just called a poor choice of literature is one of the best books to ever be published."

There was spark of something in Harry's eyes, a certain warmth that had Louis melting for a moment but it was shielded again by an icy wind.

"I don't care what you get out of trying to persuade me into thinking any different, but maybe we could have this talk some other time. I am tired and in dire need of some sleep, so it was nice of you to check on me, I will surely call you if I need something. Now, goodnight."

Louis was brimming with anger, well not anger but resent surely. Harry was too full of himself, or maybe he was a bonehead. Definitely bonehead, Louis decided.

He gritted his teeth and opted to drop the argument.

"I have never seen someone as arrogant as you," he commented and was about to leave when Harry's voice stopped him.

"You don't even know me and you judged me despite that. You call me arrogant when you have been nothing but a brat all day. I don't think I was wrong when I called you a kid, you act like one after all, throwing a tantrum for a book which got famous by some luck."

Louis was stunned to silence, not only this man called him a kid again but also said that he was a brat throwing a tantrum.

"Oh Styles, I think I should congratulate you. I have never despised a person as much as I do you. I was so right about you, you think too highly of yourself. Let me tell you what, the world doesn't revolve around you," his tone was calm as he spoke but Louis had thunder inside him.

He stormed off to his room and locked the door, flinging himself on the bed and burying his face in the pillow as unwanted tears rolled down his cheeks. He was not sad, no, he was angry and annoyed. He hated to be called a kid and for that to happen twice in one day by the same person was making his head hurt.

Harry was something else, no one had ever been successful in making Louis think of them for longer than a few minutes. He didn't like that Harry's words mattered to him, that what he said or thought made Louis unsettled.

Mostly he didn't care what people thought, everyone could have their own opinion, but it seemed as if what Harry thought of him or his tastes did in fact matter, and it was messing with his head. He could place no reason as to why this man bothered him so much.

He fell asleep sometime after midnight when the tears had dried on his cheeks and he was too exhausted. Though, as his eyes fell shut, Harry was still on his mind.

-

"Louis! Could you come here a second?" Harry's voice rang through the house.

Louis was reluctant in the morning to help him. It was pure torture to be in the man's company alone - to endure him without the barrier of his father - or so he thought at first.

His mother had made Harry stay over for breakfast as well and Louis simply could not understand why his parents seemed to like him. But, he could somewhat guess. Harry was nice and polite to his mother, and of course knew his father for a long time. What he couldn't understand was that why was the man so cold towards him?

Although, he was proved wrong when he came over. Harry was somewhat nicer to him, his dismissing hand flick had not made an appearance till then, he was not ordering Louis around or doing anything that could possibly make Louis snap.

He placed down the vase that he was dusting and followed the stairs up to the study. Louis had taken upon himself with cleaning and arranging- well if he had to help, he might as well do it the way he wanted to.

"What do you want?" He pretended to be bored, not giving any hint that he had noticed and was appreciating the change in the man's nature. After all, Harry had made him cry just the other night.

Harry gave him a small smile- a mere hint of it, and it was enough for Louis to notice the dimple on his cheek. "Would you help me arrange these books on the shelf? I know you hold a passion for them."

Louis eyed the cartons full of books, all kept neatly and sorted by genres. He was confused, they were already arranged and just had to be put up in the shelf. Couldn't Harry do that himself? He was very much enjoying not being in the same room with him.

"Alright..." he didn't hide his skepticism as he made his way over to the man, raising an eyebrow when Harry kept standing in his way.

"Thanks, I'll check whatever is left and then I'll make us some tea," he smiled again and this time it was a little more than before, causing a weird feeling in Louis' stomach.

Louis worked for about an hour, changing the sequence and putting them up with his preference. He had read some of those, but still there were a lot more that he hadn't. His mind had already decided what he would ask in return of the labour he had been forced to do.

Harry made nice tea, not that Louis would compliment him. They sat at the back porch, facing the pool which was empty for now as they sipped the warm liquid from their cups.

"You are gonna let me swim in your pool," Louis spoke nonchalantly, eyes fixed on a random tile.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I helped you a lot today, and this won't be the only thing I ask for in return, and also you have been rude to me."

Harry was quiet before he sighed and Louis saw him nod through his peripheral vision.

"I- uhh, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. I agree that I was rude, especially last night."

"I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean I hate you any less," he turned to face the man and smiled to show that he was joking. He didn't hate Harry, but he refused to like him either.

Harry nodded with a light chuckle, "I guess I could live with that."

"Good."

They sat there in silence even when their cups ran empty, it was odd that the silence was comfortable.

"Why did you call my choice in literature, poor?" Louis asked softly after a while, his insecurity of being judged slipping into his voice.

"I don't know, maybe because what you were reading is overrated," his tone was not mocking, it was genuine and it baffled Louis.

"It is not overrated. Not at all."

"Well the author could have written something much better if he had put his head in it. Alright, there was a storyline, but there was no side story to it, no subplot about the characters' personality or any life challenges. No one has a simple life--"

"Well, it was his first work. Although it might have been simple, but that was its beauty. It captures your attention, it makes you want to read it again. There was no life-changing or havoc wreaking drama, and that's- that's what normal is, that's what people can relate to."

"But people also do have drama in their lives."

"Not necessarily. They may or may not have issues. Okay, fine, everyone has some issues in their life, but maybe the author wanted to show that even a simple love can be so beautiful, where the protagonists don't have to face any ill-intended people, where there aren't families who don't love them," Louis stated his view, now completely facing Harry, their bodies closer than before.

"Why are you so passionate about this book?" Harry asked with a sigh, as if accepting his defeat and Louis grinned in triumph.

"Well, I love the whole series, but I am particularly passionate about this book because it was what made me fall in love with reading."

"Really?" Harry seemed shocked and a little pleased, which was weird.

"Also because it is set in Italy," Louis shrugged with a grin and Harry laughed at his expression.

"Of course. You Italians are crazy. How can someone be so short, yet be so fiery?" Harry smirked at him, gesturing at his small frame.

"Hey! I'll show you crazy!" Louis exclaimed before emptying the bottle beside him on top of Harry's head.

"Louis!" Harry shouted after him as he ran out the front door and towards his house, "Come back you little menace!"

"See you later, Harry!"


	4. Chapter Four

~H~

 _It is one thing to envision an angel_ _and_ _another to espy. I doubt He is an angel, though. Aren't they supposed_ _to_ _be calm? He is a thunderstorm waiting to wreak havoc, and I am ready to be_ _destroyed_ _. Maybe He is a devil in disguise and I am not sure whether to follow or_ _hide._

Each time Harry closed his eyes, he could picture the pure skin glistening with water, laughter echoing in his ears and blue eyes flashing at him.

Last evening, he finally gave in after Louis had been constantly bugging him to swim along. It was another one of his mistakes, he realised that when the boy had gone home and all Harry could think of was the touch of his skin under his fingertips, of how he had pressed Louis against the side of the pool when the boy was continuously splashing water at him.

They were not acquaintances, per say. Louis was still adamant that he despised Harry's presence, in spite of spending most of his evenings with him. Most evenings Louis stayed over for some tea and they talked without hesitation, those evenings were the ones where Harry could sense Louis' insecurities. The boy put up a brave front but it was a mask, partially at least.

Louis never gave up an opportunity to show his intelligence, Harry learned that pretty quick too. It was the boy's way of telling him who was smarter.

Harry was aware of the trouble he was in. He was thirty-two and the boy was merely nineteen, it was wrong to feel even the least bit of affection towards him. It was immoral and frowned upon, but he was never going to act on it; even though he felt like someone was poisoning him slowly. He had to get over this infatuation before it became toxic enough to make him fall deep into the pits of hell.

That was what made him decide to leave for the town after breakfast that day, spending time away from the boy might help.

"Eliott, Jay," he greeted the couple with a nod as he sat by the breakfast table, opposite Louis again, of course.

The boy paid no mind to him, not even a glance. It was normal, though. Louis would not spare any attention to him other than when he wanted to annoy him or they were deprived of a third company.

"What are you up to today?" Eliott asked him after putting down his newspaper.

"I am going to visit town, pick up my mail and some groceries as well."

"I'll go with you!" Louis spoke far too quickly, his cheeks heating up at his urgency, "I mean, you don't know your way around the town and dad has to work, so I'll help you. If you want that is."

"You never liked stepping into the town air," Eliott eyed his son.

"Well someone has to help our good neighbour, I thought I might do that," Louis seemed hesitant.

Harry smiled at his hesitation and for a minute forgot about all the mental talk he had had with himself before, "Sure, I would like some company."

It wasn't until breakfast was over and he was back in his house that he groaned upon realising what he had agreed to. A whole day with the boy alone. Great.

Louis was at his doorstep within half an hour, carrying a small back-pack. The boy wore a stripped t-shirt and half pants, giving Harry an early stroke by how gorgeous he looked.

"What?" Louis narrowed his eyes at him, folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing," Harry shook himself out of the trance and stepped out of the door, locking it behind himself, "You ready to go?"

"No, I just came here so you could ask me that."

Harry rolled his eyes, walking past Louis and to his car, "You know, sometimes you can answer the questions without sarcasm dripping from it."

"You ask stupid questions."

"I don't."

"You do, trust me it's really annoying."

"I annoy you?"

"Always."

"Then why are you giving me company?"

"I am a kind man."

"Man?" He laughed and earned himself a hit on his chest.

"Call me a kid one more time and I swear I will chop your balls off," Louis threatened with no sense of joke in it, "I am not kidding."

"I actually believe you would do that," Harry shrugged, "And I didn't call you a kid, did I? But _man_ is an exaggeration. How old are you again? Seventeen?"

"Nineteen!"

Louis was getting agitated and Harry was really liking the feeling, the boy always got on his nerves, this was just a small revenge.

"Sure, you are," he scoffed. Well, he knew Louis was nineteen, but there was no harm in riling him up.

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"I said, stop the car. Don't know what I was thinking when I decided to help you."

"Calm down, I was only joking," he patted Louis' leg and he swore he heard a gasp, but the boy was looking out the window when he turned to see him.

"I hate you," Louis' voice was small. Harry smiled at the knowledge that he too had some effect on the boy.

"I think we have established that long since."

-

Maybe walking around the town by foot was a mistake. It definitely was. Louis wanted to stop and look inside every shop, reasoning that something might catch his eye. Harry knew it was to get him back for the morning, Louis was simply wasting his time.

"If you are done, can we please go collect my mails?"

"I am not done."

"Oh, come on!"

Louis gave him a sweet smile before walking inside another shop. Harry had half a mind to ditch him but then Louis was waving him over.

"Buy me something nice," the boy ordered with a smile.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I am helping you."

"I don't see how this is helping," Harry grumbled under his breath before letting his eyes sweep over the contents of the store. It was a small jewellery store, pendants, rings, brooches were shining from under the glass.

"What was that now?"

"Nothing. What do you want?" He asked as he took his wallet out.

"Surprise me."

"How about I surprise you with a punch to your face?"

"You wouldn't know, but I can throw real good punches," Louis pushed past him and walked over to the guy behind the counter, _"Ciao! Posso vedere quel ciondolo?"_

Harry tuned them out and looked at the items himself, he knew Louis would just waste another half an hour here before walking out. Something caught his eye, a silver anchor pendant with black chain.

"Let's go," Louis tapped his arm to get his attention.

"How much would that be?" He pointed at the item while asking the guy who took the pendant out of the case.

"Twenty thousand Lira*."

"I'll have it."

They walked out the store and Louis had a frown on his face.

"What are you frowning at?"

"Is it for your girlfriend?" Louis asked, a tick in his jaw.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "I don't have a girlfriend, so no."

"Whatever, let's get your mail, I want to go home."

Louis was exceptionally quiet after that, trailing behind him as he did his work.

When they returned back to village, Harry parked the car in his garage and was about to say something but Louis beat him to it.

"Have a good night, I'll see you whenever," he was out the door, slamming it shut and walking away briskly.

"Louis, wait!" Harry called after him, stopping him by pulling his wrist when he jogged upto the boy.

Louis' expression was pinched, "What?"

"Um... thanks for today and... this is for you," he handed the case to Louis, watching pleased as his cheeks heated up and eyes widened, mouth agape as he looked up at Harry. "Good night," he smiled and was about to head back when Louis hugged him, planting a peck at his cheek before running off without a word.

Harry smiled at his retreating form, fingers lightly touching the skin where Louis' lips had been for a brief moment. Yeah, he was in deep, deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lira or Italian Lira (ITL) is the obsolete currency which was used in Italy before 1999, now it is replaced by Italian Euro (EUR).  
> 1 USD = 1596.37 ITL  
> 1 EUR = 1936.27 ITL


	5. Chapter Five

~L~

Even though it was a summer night, the air was cool. The ceiling fan rotating with a low swishing sound. It was calm and the village was under a stupor of sleep. The open window was letting in the breeze which carried a fragrance of the trees and flowers. It was quite possibly a night at which Louis would either be reading or writing something himself, but instead he was laying awake on his back.

The calm surroundings were itching along his skin. His eyes would every so often gaze out the window to the house opposite theirs, wondering what the man might be doing; would he be asleep, or doing some of his work.

He was curious to find out.

He had been wearing the pendant ever since Harry gave it to him two days ago, practically glowing at the knowledge. It stayed hidden underneath the t-shirt in the morning while at night Louis would lay naked in his bed, admiring the silver anchor against his skin.

Once again as he looked at his chest and saw the pendant, he couldn't help the blush that rose on his cheeks. It also reminded him how he had been practically ignoring Harry since that evening.

The light to Harry's study was on. He felt like a stalker; watching the man's house like some creep, but he was simply intrigued by this person, not that he would ever let anyone know.

Finally, when the curiosity increased too much to be ignored, he jumped out of his bed and tugged on his t-shirt and shorts. He was not aloof to the concept of sneaking out at night, had done it several times to go over at Mia's house. Mia was his best friend, the only person he could tolerate other than his family, and now Harry as well. She was visiting her grandparents and Louis couldn't wait for her to be back, to vent his frustration about the ridiculously charming man that he wanted to hate.

He climbed down his window and landed safely in the garden. He walked across the road and second guessed himself before knocking at the door.

There was no sound for a while before he heard approaching footsteps. The door opened to Harry pointing a gun at him, but instead of focusing on that, Louis' eyes remained fixed on the naked chest of the man, sweatpants hanging loosely around his hips.

"Fuck! Louis!" Harry whisper-shouted, tugging him in by his arm and closing the door before bolting it again. The man crossed his arms, feet shoulder width apart, standing in an authoritative stance. "What are you doing here past midnight?" Harry asked in a normal tone but with underlying concern and a little anger.

"I couldn't sleep," he mumbled, feeling a little foolish now. Harry raised his eyebrow in question and he explained, "Mum and Dad are asleep, I wanted some company."

"You could have gone to one of your friends," Harry started walking inside so Louis followed after him.

"Yeah, she isn't here or I would have gone to her, not you," he spoke with bite, trying to gain some upper hand, he always had the upper hand in a conversation and his silly feelings wouldn't change that.

"Alright. So _why_ are you here?" The man asked again, a little patiently and stressing his words.

"For your company. Make me tea, talk to me until I feel like I should go to sleep."

"I am not your babysitter."

"No. You are not."

"Why do I even bother arguing?" Harry mumbled under his breath, but Louis heard him clearly.

"I don't know. Maybe because you are foolish."

Harry huffed a breath and Louis followed him to the kitchen. All the while Harry prepared tea, he didn't once look at him.

"Are you ignoring me?" Louis asked and then corrected himself when Harry rolled his eyes, "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Ask yourself, Louis," Harry handed him a cup and started to walk away again.

Louis was hot on his heels, walking behind him like a lost puppy seeking comfort and approval, and... this was so unlike him. He was always confident and sure of himself, or at least pretended to be. But now he felt a little hurt as Harry didn't make him his centre of attention. He basked in the feeling of having all the attention to himself but as of now, Harry was paying him no mind, wordlessly going through some magazine.

He knew why Harry was acting like this, was making Louis taste his own medicine, and it _was_ sour.

He sat beside Harry, their thighs touching and he kept glancing at the man while sipping tea.

"Why were you still awake?" He asked instead of apologising, it was too difficult to apologise when he was still pretending that he hated the man. Although, he was fooling no one, not even himself, he had feelings for this man.

"Was working?"

"On?"

"My book." The way Harry said it made Louis feel as if that was a subject he didn't want to talk about, and Louis would have respected that, but he was all about getting on the man's nerves.

"Which surely would have a name."

"I haven't decided yet."

"That's a bit odd, but whatever," he shrugged, "So, what is it about?"

"Something I find too intriguing, or rather, someone," Harry's reply made an emotion burn in his chest and Louis despised it. Despised feeling jealous.

"And who is this person?"

"I can't say," Harry smirked down at him, as if aware of his jealousy.

"Fine," he huffed out, drinking the last of his tea and placing the cup at the table, "Then tell me, have I read any of your works?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me what you have written, I remember all the books I have read."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry spoke clearly, looking him dead in the eye and picking his cup to take it to the sink.

He waited at the sofa for the man to return. He clearly pushed his buttons a little far, Harry was not comfortable talking about his work and Louis wondered if there was more to it. What if he hated his own work? It made him feel sad to even think that Harry would hate his own creation. He decided to drop the subject but would definitely ask later, maybe step by step, not overwhelming Harry with his questions.

"Hey," he stood up when Harry walked back in, placing his hand delicately on the man's bare chest, looking into his eyes as he finally apologised, maybe for more than one thing, "I am sorry."

Harry looked at him for a few ticking seconds before placing his palm on top of his hands, his shoulders sagging a little, posture relaxing, "It's alright. I am just not comfortable talking about my work, maybe some other day."

"Okay."

He was caught in a trance, taking in the hard lines on Harry's face, his sharp jaw and perfect lips. He felt his throat parching as Harry looked at him with such raw emotion, saying a thousand things in a single look. And, the next second the moment was gone.

Harry pulled away, running his hand through his hair. "It's getting late, you wanna sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah," he nodded immediately, clearing his throat at his urgency. "I mean, yes, that would be nice."

"I have the guest bedroom ready, I'll ju-"

"I'll sleep in your room, the mattress is much more soft," he cut in with a grin, back to his playful mood.

Harry rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face, "Fine, I'll sleep in the guest room."

"No! It is your bedroom, we can share a bed, I mean it is big enough," he widened his eyes, biting his lip to keep his smile in check.

"Louis. Don't."

"C'mon! Are you scared?" He teased, "I promise I'll stick to my side."

"Drop it, Louis. I am going to the guest room, goodnight."

Louis pouted, sure, but didn't follow Harry this time. He actually wanted to sleep with Harry, and just in his bed, nothing more, really. He just didn't want to sleep alone. He couldn't tell why but he felt emotionally down that night, craved some company, some attention.

He sat back down on the sofa and curled himself into a ball. There was no point in sleeping in Harry's bedroom if the man won't be there himself. These feelings were getting out of hand, it was silly how much they had grown after Harry gifted him that pendant.

He might have fallen asleep sometime after laying on the sofa. When he woke up, it was still dark outside but he was in a much more comfortable position than being cramped like before. He blinked to adjust his vision to the darkness and noticed that he was laying on Harry's bed, thin sheet draped over his body.

What made him smile was that Harry was sleeping beside him, a little distance between them. The man had put on a t-shirt and Louis had an instinct telling him that Harry preferred sleeping with minimum clothing but did that for Louis' sake. It warmed his heart to know that the man carried him to bed when he found him sleeping on the uncomfortable sofa.

He didn't give much thought before shifting around and curling to Harry's side, laying his head on the man's chest. He just didn't want to think for once, wanted to let his heart rule his mind. Just this once.


	6. Chapter Six

~H~

_It's unfair, unjustified, as to how a mortal can cast an ethereal glow. Is it_ _even_ _plausible for a single soul to impart such beauty, such youth, such innocence- and yet be the only one to cause this thunder inside my traitorous heart? Eros_ _would_ _be envious of him, I believe, for I have never seen one like him before._

_Everything_ _fades away into nothing_ _when_ _he enters a room. An imaginary spotlight shining atop his head, giving him the attention he deserves. But again, my heart tugs upon witnessing the adoration everyone holds toward him, for he_ _should_ _be mine and mine alone to adore and cherish._

_His eyes shine brighter than the sun. The stars shy away from his light. The ocean longs to lick his feet._ _The_ _wind is spellbound upon kissing his skin._

_Oh, the wind! How envious I am of an_ _element_ _. For it gets to kiss him while my hands are bounded._

_His presence is a warm kiss from spring, delighting_ _even_ _the wilting flower. And his absence- it makes me feel blue._

_-_

  
Harry closed his notebook after he had the words penned down and placed it back inside the drawer. His thoughts were consumed by Louis, and Louis alone, day and night without a fail.

The boy was his muse, his inspiration. He felt alive in his presence, felt a confidence he had always somewhat lacked in himself. And now that Louis was not around, was merely a house away, his mind was stressed.

 _Shouldn't smoke so early in the day._ He reprimanded himself but continued to take a drag from the cigar between his fingers. His legs carried him to the backyard and then near the pool. The image of Louis swimming in the same pool was still fresh in his memory, burning behind his eyelids as he closed his eyes.

He shook his head as he reopened his eyes, making his way over to sit on a chair and let the smoke carry his worries away.

He had came to terms with his feeling, couldn't deny them anymore, but planned to never act on them. Accepting his feelings had opened another sea of problems for him. Even the smallest of actions from the boy got buried deep into his mind; he could write sonnets and novels about just his freckles, let alone anything else.

Only if there weren't thirteen years between them.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the grass crunching beneath approaching footsteps. He knew it wasn't Louis, recognised the sound of his light feet.

"There you are," Eliott smiled and took a seat beside him, "A little early to be smoking, isn't it?"

He shrugged and tapped the cigar to let the ash fall off before offering it to Eliott who took a drag and handed it back.

"Got to thinking," he answered vaguely.

"About?" His tone was cautious and Harry knew he got the wrong idea.

"Don't worry, it's just about my novel," he reassured. He didn't blame Eliott to be cautious as he might as well have been blaming himself again for the death of his family.

"Lacking inspiration?"

"More like too much inspired."

"And your muse is?"

"The loveliest person I ever had the joy of meeting," Harry smiled at the mere mention of him.

Eliott stayed quite for a while, both of them passing the cigar back and forth. "I hope this person is worth stressing over."

"More than worth it."

"You sound like you are in l-"

"Don't say it, please," Harry begged, heart racing wildly. Even listening it being said by someone else would make it too real, unavoidable, and it was already unattainable. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

Eliott nodded in understanding, of course he did. He could read Harry like an open book, that was what had made him take Harry under his wing in the first place; the anger and depression, the withdrawal, but also the talent, the urge to prove himself. Harry just prayed that these new pages of him were written in a language foreign to his professor.

There was brief silence that overtook them, slightly heavy but Eliott easily stirred the topic.

"We have guests coming over for lunch, come join us, I want to introduce you to them."

"Who are they?"

"Louis' friend Mia and her parents. They are returning from vacation. Louis is beyond excited and relieved to have her back, these two are joined at hip for the most part of the day," Eliott spoke casually, unaware of the jealousy burning inside Harry.

It hit him like a ton of bricks that Louis might as well have a girlfriend, he did mention a friend that was not in village, Harry recalled.

But then again, the boy had been sleeping in his bed, in his arms for past few days. Sneaking out at night to seek his company.

"I will be there," he answered with a smile, trying to quiet down the burning in his chest at the mere thought of someone else being close to _his_ Louis.

_God! When did he become possessive?_

"I was wondering why you weren't there for breakfast today."

"Oh, um, I woke up late, was working last night and lost count of time." Last night Louis hadn't snuck up to his door, Harry had waited past midnight, hoping the knock would be heard any minute. He felt drained when the clock struck two in the morning. There was a trace of anger directed towards the boy but it vanished soon enough, Louis wasn't obliged to be there each night.

"Don't let your work stress you out," Eliott advised and patted his back, "I'll see you at lunch."

Harry heard his retracting footsteps and sighed. Eliott was somewhat right, he was stressed but not from work, however much he may lie to him. He was stressed because he couldn't do anything about his growing infatuation towards his muse.

-

Around one in the afternoon, Harry found himself in the backyard of his neighbours. He had made his presence known to the couple and proceeded to the backyard when he was told that Louis was already there.

Maybe he should have waited to accompany Eliott and Johannah, at least then he wouldn't have to witness a girl sitting on Louis' lap, both of them laughing and teasing each other.

He cleared his throat and avoided looking at them as he sat opposite to Louis.

 _"Ciao! Sono Mia,"_ the girl spoke and held out her hand, smiling at Harry, but retraced her hand with a confused look when Harry just raised an eyebrow.

 _"Lui non parla Italiano,"_ Louis directed his words to the girl who nodded with her lips forming an 'o'.

"Pardon me. Hi, I am Mia," she spoke again, and this time Harry did shake her hand.

"Harry. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she nodded and turned to Louis, "I'll help your mother in the kitchen.

Harry's eyes narrowed and fist clenched when she kissed Louis' cheek, jealousy flaring in his chest. He watched her as she walked away and when his gaze landed on Louis again, he noticed the boy avoiding looking at him.

"So," he started, "Mia is your girlfriend." He didn't question it, put it down as a statement.

Louis looked up quickly with wide eyes, "No! No, no, no. She is my best friend, not girlfriend, no, god no," he chuckled.

"Why are you so adamant at making me believe that?" He questioned the way Louis denied his statement.

"Because, um, well, you see," Louis hesitated before taking a deep breath and letting his eyes connect with Harry's. In that moment, Harry could see so many emotions play on Louis' face, watched a light blush dust his cheeks, lip clasping between his teeth and coming out wet, eyes flickering with uncertainty before settling at a decision. "I don't fancy girls in that sense," Louis mumbled and Harry felt his throat parching, a piece of his fallen world connecting back and giving him hope. "I fancy someone else, someone who is far from being a girl," he never once looked away as he spoke and Harry felt slightly dizzy with the knowledge.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Harry wanted to say more, ask more, to know whether there was a chance that this _someone_ could be him. But, they were interrupted by Jay and Mia bringing food out and Eliott rolling the record player to the patio. Mia's parents followed after them and Eliott introduced them to Harry.

The food was good, really good and Harry complimented Jay multiple times. He also noticed that Louis was surprisingly quiet and blushed each time Harry caught him staring. He raised his eyebrow when Louis zoned out looking at him. The boy blushed upon realising and bit down on his lip, looking extremely innocent, but Harry knew better, knew that Louis was far from being innocent.

-

He didn't get a chance to speak with Louis again and he accepted his fate, they couldn't talk with so many people lurking around.

He went back to his house an hour after lunch and had been working since, not on his novel but editing some other aspiring writer's book.

It had been a little over a month since he moved to Italy and he was familiar with a few words, unlike what he made Louis believe. He didn't let it know because Louis had a tendency to start mumbling to himself in Italian, unaware that he was doing so, and Harry liked listening to him blabber on.

Sometimes the boy sang under his breath when Harry would be working and Louis would come over for tea. He loved Louis' voice, it sounded like honey and caramel, like little bells of heaven, like melted chocolate.

"Hey," he was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice next to him, a voice like honey and caramel.

He turned his neck to the boy sitting beside him, craning his neck and looking at the pages curiously.

"Hey," his voice came out breathless.

"Why are you sitting outside?" Louis asked, running his fingers through his hair resting across his forehead.

"I felt too lonely inside," he answered honestly, not wanting to hide anything from the boy. For the first time in his life, he wanted to let someone know everything about him.

"You just have to say," Louis replied and shifted closer, laying his head on Harry's shoulder. They were quiet again and Harry couldn't stop staring at the boy with softest hair and bluest eyes. "Is this your novel?"

"No, I am editing this one," he answered and a thought crossed his mind, he didn't even hesitate before speaking, "I'll let you read one of my novels, not today, but soon."

"Really?" Louis looked up at him with excitement radiating off of him.

He nodded and was surprised when Louis hugged him tight and kissed his cheek, whispering a quiet 'thanks'.

He realised then that for the first time he wanted someone to know that he was _Edward H._

Maybe they could be each other's _someone_.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Mia as Hailey Williams from Paramore.

~L~

Lunch had been... interesting, to put it lightly.

Louis had noticed the flare of jealousy in Harry's eyes as the man sat across from him and Mia, saw how he was practically glaring daggers at his best friend. Call him mean, but he rejoiced in witnessing that reaction.

He was never the one to play games though, so instead of carrying on with making Harry jealous, he opted to be honest. The amount of honesty had even shocked him. No one besides him and Mia had known about his sexuality, not even his parents. So, it came as a surprise when he confessed to Harry that he had no interest in women.

Even though he knew Harry wouldn't judge him, a part of him expected the man to be disgusted, to stomp on his heart. But when that reaction didn't come, Louis went on to tell him that he liked someone. He just hoped that Harry understood the unspoken.

And maybe he would have said something more if they hadn't been rudely interrupted by others.

Throughout the lunch, he couldn't take his eyes off of Harry, kept staring at the man and blushed each time upon getting caught. He was positive he hadn't blushed that much in his entire life.

He sighed and let his head fall back on the pillow, draping an arm over his face to shield his eyes from the onslaught of sun shining through his window.

He heard the door to his room open and close quietly before a weight dropped down on his legs.

"Louis!" Mia shrieked beside his ear, he was sure he would go deaf if he carried on hanging out with her. He needed new friends.

"What?" He asked, still not uncovering his eyes.

"So... tell me more about that handsome English-man, I definitely saw some stares being exchanged." He could hear the smirk in her voice, but more than that, he was grateful that Mia didn't judge him.

"He is not English. Well he is by birth, but he has spent more than half of his life in America."

"Mhm, you would know better," she teased and he finally removed his arm to confirm that she was smirking.

"He mentioned once, that's why I know," he mumbled in defence.

"And you remembered from just that one time," she egged on.

"Shut up," he groaned and rolled over to make her fall on the floor.

"Hey!"

"What?" He asked innocently, suppressing his smile.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him to lay down beside him.

"Well, his accent doesn't seem to be American," she mused.

"It was when he first came here, and I might have said that it sounded awful," Louis spoke with a sheepish look, "Although, trust me it was far from awful, his voice is so damn... sexy."

Mia smirked before schooling her expression and turning serious, "Does he know you like guys?"

"I told him before you guys came barging through," he admitted and raised his eyebrow when Mia's mouth fell open.

"What was his reaction?"

"Positive, I am guessing. Didn't really get the time to analyse much. Oh, and... I might have hinted that I like him."

"Do you think he feels the same?" She asked softly, carefully.

Louis hesitated before nodding, "I have gut feeling that he does, and you know it never fails me."

"You utter knob!" Mia shouted out of nowhere, sitting up and pulling him to stand. "What are you doing here then? You almost told him you like him and now you are laying here uselessly. Go talk to him, you idiot!" She spoke while throwing a nice t-shirt at him, rolling her eyes in exasperation when he didn't start changing into it.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Well, how often do you talk to him?"

"Daily," he admitted, feeling a bit overwhelmed as Mia rushed around, taking a comb to style his hair. He grabbed her hand to stop her, "He sees me everyday, I don't think it matters how I look."

"But it does-"

"No. He is a simple man, I know him. It doesn't matter to him whether I am waking up from sleep, or I am dressed up to go into town, he always looks at me with... adoration."

Mia smiled softly and hugged him, "I know it may seem exaggerated, but if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him."

"I will help you hide the body," he chuckled. "You don't seem put off that he is much older than me," he said with uncertainty lacing his voice.

"Lou, you both are consenting adults, I know you will always choose what's best for you. And honestly, I have never seen you so relaxed and carefree, you used to be so uptight before, so I am guessing he is good for you."

"Hey! I was never uptight!" He complained.

"Yes, you were."

He was about to argue when his mother's voice called from downstairs.

"Lou! We are heading out! You can stay at either Mia or at Harry's place for tonight!"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" He called back.

"Where are your parents going?"

"Date night."

Mia grinned at him like a maniac and declared, "You are going over at Harry's."

He rolled his eyes and nodded. He would have gone anyway. Last night, he hadn't been able to go as Mia had came over and talked his ear off about her vacation, it was rather late when his head hit the pillow and he didn't want to wake Harry up.

Once Mia was on her way, he locked the door to his house and walked towards Harry's. He saw the man sitting on the front porch, reading through a book and scribbling something down, although from the look on his face, Louis could tell that Harry was thinking something.

"Hey," he spoke after sitting next to the man. Harry seemed to be pulled out of his deep thoughts as he turned to face him while Louis craned his neck to read the page that was opened on Harry's lap.

"Hey," Harry whispered back, seeming breathless.

"Why are you sitting outside?" He asked, peeking through under his fringe.

"I felt too lonely inside," Harry's voice was raw, his answer too honest. It made Louis' heart ache that Harry felt alone.

"You just have to say," he replied and shifted closer to the man, laying his head on Harry's shoulder. There were only a few people around Harry's age and Louis wasn't too eager to introduce the man to them as he didn't want him falling for someone else. "Is this your novel?" He asked after a while, peeking again at the page.

"No, I am editing this one," Harry answered and shifted to face him, "I'll let you read one of my novels, not today, but soon."

"Really?" Louis looked up at him with excitement radiating off of him. It took him by surprise when he hugged Harry and kissed his cheek once the man nodded in confirmation. Instead of cowering back or running away, he rested his head again on Harry's shoulder and continued looking around, sometimes peeking at the book as Harry worked.

They sat in silence, and Louis loved how comfortable it was, how he just enjoyed the moment with Harry. He was neither anxious nor worried, simply hopeful that what was between them would soon turn into something beautiful.

"You wanna have dinner with me tonight?" Harry asked, pulling him away from his thoughts.

He nodded with a smile, "Yes, of course, and I hope you don't mind if I sleep here? Mum and Dad are out for the night."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, offering his hand to help Louis on his feet. "When have I ever denied you to sleep here. Also, I missed you last night."

He was shocked with Harry's bold confession, but it also spurred him to admitting that he felt no different.

"I missed you too," he whispered lowly, "That's why I came here rather than going to Mia's."

"I am glad," Harry pulled him in, not letting go of his hand until they reached the kitchen.

He squeaked in surprise as the man lifted him with no effort and made him sit on the counter.

"I know you don't cook so, you can just watch and keep me company while I do," Harry instructed. Louis nodded and grabbed a cherry from the fruit bowl. "What do you want to eat?"

He shrugged and pondered over the question before speaking, "Tacos!"

"Tacos it is then," Harry agreed and patted his thigh twice before setting to work.

Louis was quite happy with where he was, he could easily admire Harry bending over and rummaging through the refrigerator. Harry turned back around while Louis was sucking on a strawberry, he noticed how green eyes lingered at his mouth before snapping up.

"I have chicken, salmon, shrimp and pork. What kind of meat do you like?"

"Chicken," he answered after popping the fruit away from his lips.

Harry cleared his throat and looked away, indulging himself in preparing the filling. Louis watched the muscles of his back and arms flex under the t-shirt as he handled the stove.

He jumped down the counter and sauntered his way over to the cooktop. Pressing himself to Harry's side, he peeked at the skillet in which the chicken was searing. "You are quite a cook," he commented as he saw all the spices and the beautiful colour the meat was turning into.

"My grandfather taught me," Harry spoke with a soft smile, and to brag his skills tossed the filling in the pan.

"Show off," Louis muttered with a roll of his eyes, but a smile broke its way at his lips.

"You wanna go put on a movie? This might take a while. I have some latest ones in the cabinet below the t.v."

"Nah, I am good," Louis shrugged with a dismissive flick of his wrist, "Besides the food would keep calling me back here."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm, my love for food is great enough to tolerate your boring presence."

"Ahh, and here I thought that you enjoyed my company, silly me," Harry chuckled and Louis joined in.

"Silly you, indeed."

Harry shook his head, amusement lingering in his eyes as he turned to Louis after turning the stove off. He watched the man spoon some filling and blow over it cool it down.

"Open up," Harry spoke lowly while stepping closer to him, holding the spoon near his lips.

He parted his lips and wrapped them around the silverware, eyes fluttering close the taste on his tongue, a sudden moan leaving his mouth, "It tastes so good," he spoke after swallowing, noticing how Harry's dark gaze lingered at his lips before the man turned away with a quiet thanks. "I wanna help, too," he offered when Harry moved on to chop the vegetables.

"Alright, here," Harry slid the board over to him, "Cut them neatly. I will start with rice and corn."

"Ooh, nice. Tacos and side dishes; are you trying to impress me?" He teased and expected Harry to fumble over his words but was shocked as the man stepped closer to him, backing him against the counter and trapping him between his arms.

No words were spoken between their intense staring as minutes passed. It was Harry whose eyes first dropped to his lips, mouth parting in a shaky exhale.

Disappointment hit his chest when Harry pulled away with a hard expression, going back to handling the stove and he too started chopping the vegetables.

The silence was tense and he hated it but no one attempted to rectify it. They worked silently and he left the kitchen when he was done. He did select a random movie to cover what was going to be an awkward dinner.

Harry came out about half an hour later with two plates and sodas, placing them on the table before sitting beside Louis.

"You started without me?" Harry asked, gesturing to the screen.

"Well, seeing as you refused to even look at me, I didn't get a chance to ask," he picked up a plate and turned his attention back to the screen.

As assumed, the dinner was silent and tense. He despised this awkwardness between them. He couldn't even compliment Harry for the amazing food. The man took his seat after clearing the dishes and Louis still refused to acknowledge him.

Harry sighed and took the remote to turn off the television.

"Maybe I am not getting it all correct, but if I am, then this," Harry gestured between the two of them, "is wrong, Louis. So, so wrong."

He looked up to see the conflict on Harry's face, saw how difficult it was for him to go against his heart. Taking matters into his own hands, he shifted to straddle Harry's legs, holding his face delicately and resting his forehead against the man's.

"Then why does it feel so right?" He asked in a whisper. Harry's eyes fluttered close as if trying to shield himself from the pain.

"You are so much younger than me," Harry argued.

"But I am of legal age and I am capable of making my own decisions."

Harry wrapped him in his arms, pulling him close to bury his face in Louis' neck. They stayed like that for a long while, Harry breathing shakily against his skin and Louis let him take his time. When Harry finally pulled back, his eyes were filled with pain and his next words shocked Louis.

_"I can't lose you as well. It will destroy me."_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues.

~H~

 _In his arms, it feels as if nothing is unachievable. His bright light must be enough to evade this unholy place of any darkness, but my selfish salvation wants him just for myself._ _The_ _darkness_ _within me might shock a soul but to him it seems miniscule, as if he could_ _rid_ _me of it with a single touch, and I don't_ _doubt_ _for a_ _moment_ _that he could._

_He is pure and selfless, while I am tainted and selfish. He is a beauty while I am a disgrace next to him. He is kind while I want to burn anyone who dares to harm him. He is a free bird while I am a prisoner to my own body._

-

  
The boy went stiff in his arms as soon he said those words. Maybe now Louis would understand and stay away from him. It would hurt to let go of that ball of light, but the boy mattered more than his own happiness.

Harry looked away, anywhere but at Louis' face. He believed he would end up tasting those thin lips if he stared at them a moment longer, and he didn't want to break his resolve. One should only admire such beauty, not taint it by touching it.

The boy belonged in a museum, maybe in a castle, somewhere no one could reach him, somewhere safe from all the malice in this world.

"Harry," Louis finally whispered, his voice strained but the man refused to look up. "Look at me. Please."

It was hard to resist that melodic voice when it was coaxing him to do something. It must be against nature's law to deny the boy anything as he felt pain upon not doing as the boy asked him to.

"Haz," Louis breathed in his ear, letting his lips hover above the shell, "Kiss me."

All breath was knocked out of him by just those two words. How could two simple words have this effect on him? Shocked, he looked up at the boy whose eyes were closed, lips parted slightly and awaiting, hands still holding his face delicately, as if he was a porcelain doll.

His own hands finally settled at the boy's waist, pressing lightly in assurance as he gave into his urges. He leaned in and closed the distance between their mouths.

What he felt was nothing words could ever bring justice to. He felt free, he felt reborn, he felt content, he felt excitement, he felt _happy._

Louis' hands slipped into his hair and the boy whimpered into his mouth when he brushed their tongues together; cautious and excited of this something new.

He couldn't rush it, didn't want to, kept gliding their lips together, occasionally letting his tongue slide over Louis' lips and tasting his pink muscle.

They might have kissed for seconds, or maybe minutes, might even be hours. Who could tell? Lost in each other's presence, they wouldn't have noticed if the earth would have burned to ashes, reducing them to dust while being in an embrace.

The moment was tender and innocent, just like the boy on his lap - no malice tainting it.

The room was dark, lit only by the moonlight washing it.

For awhile, Harry had forgotten everything, forgot about his insecurities, about his past, about anything that didn't concern to the purity in his arms.

The feeling of being free had been something forlorn to him before this; he couldn't recall a moment where he felt so light. Maybe in his childhood there were some moments, but he had buried them in a deep grave years ago; the lid weighed down by guilt and sadness of his time after that.

But now... now he knew what it meant to feel whole again. He had found his missing piece.

He didn't open his eyes as their lips finally pulled apart, scared that this might be a dream and would fade away.

"Harry," Louis whispered, running a finger along his bottom lip, "You are never going to lose me. Even when the worst happens, I will be right beside you."

"You don't understand," Harry shook his head, finally looking at the boy.

"Then make me," His look was determined, rendering the man speechless with the intensity in his eyes, "I want to know what is troubling you, what is making you keep your distance."

Harry was quiet for a while, his throat dry as he contemplated whether to let the words out or not. He shook his head and broke their stare, looking down at his lap.

"We should go to sleep," he mumbled, hoping that Louis will drop the subject.

"Why won't you let me in?" Louis whispered, his voice broken, tugging at Harry's chest.

"You will detest me."

"That's for me to decide, not you. Stop pushing me away," the boy pleaded.

"I can't tell you," Harry spoke with finality.

A beat passed before Louis stood up from his lap to put some distance between them. "Then, I believe, there is no point in me being here."

Harry's head snapped up, legs stumbling as he stood up, "No! No, don't leave." He reached out and was relieved when Louis stepped into his arms, "I don't want you to leave. I just-- I will tell you-- but, I-"

"Breathe," Louis spoke softly, hand cupping his cheek and lips brushing for a second. When he had calmed down, Louis took his hand and walked to his bedroom.

Harry settled himself on the mattress, resting his back to the headboard as he watched Louis glide through the room, opening drapes and windows, cool air floating in along with the white gleam of moon.

Louis sat with a little space between them, holding his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. They didn't speak, and Harry believed Louis was giving him some time to gather his thoughts.

"I had a rough childhood," he began, trying not to let his voice strain, didn't want to seem vulnerable, "In school, I was the weird lanky kid. I was picked on more often than not. The only people who didn't mock me were my family, I tolerated everything because I knew that at the end of the day, I would go back home to the people I love. Things never changed at school, I had been hopeful but I was wrong."

He stopped as memories started to clog up. The mattress dipped as Louis shifted closer, reaching his hand up to caress his frown. Harry followed as Louis guided him to lay down, his head resting on the boy's chest. He focused on the steady beat of Louis' heart, calming his anxiety.

"I got into a brawl with some burly kid, should have had a better judgement. He knocked me unconscious. The principal was disappointed, gave both of us suspension letters and told us to bring out parents. My parents didn't scold me but did warn me to never repeat any such thing. The n-next day, while returning, we had an accident, a-and I-- they were in the front," his voice broke as he recalled the incident, "I watched it all, horrified, as they bled to their death in front of my eyes."

There were tears in his eyes, for years he hadn't let those memories resurface. Louis' arms tightened around him, lips lightly pressing to his forehead.

"My grandfather became my legal guardian and I moved to America with him. It was difficult for me to deal with my parents' death, so I shut him out. He tried all he could to make me open up to him, but I just couldn't stand another person. I used stay locked up in my room, refusing to come out and he had to force me to eat. He was always kind to me while I channelled all my sadness into anger, but he never once scolded me."

"It went on for about two months, until I realised he was the only family I had left. I started making amends by joining him for meals instead of staying in my room. He appreciated that. A lot," Harry recalled with a sad smile on his lips, "It was over summer break when we had new neighbours. A couple and their son. The husband and wife were mostly at work, coming back late and leaving early. I bonded with their son, Ethan , he was two years older than me. Everything about him was captivating and drew me in. Before I knew it, I was spending my every waking moment with him. My grandfather didn't complain, was happy to see me not brooding."

"Ethan was different than all the boys, he didn't make fun of me, he liked my hair as they were, didn't mock me of my speech, didn't shout at me when I sat too close. When his parents would be out of town, I would sleep over at his place. Sometimes we would talk for hours, other nights we used to lie down next to each other in silence. It was when he had an argument with his father that he came over to my place, pacing in my room and venting his frustration, I hated to see him distressed and placed my lips against his. I thought he would beat me up when I realised what I had done, but he just kept kissing me. He was the first source of happiness in my life after a long time. What we had was tender. He understood me, was always there for me. He made me forget my insecurities. Kissed me like it was all he ever wanted to do."

"But I was a fool to believe that I could be so happy," he scoffed at himself, life always turned worse for him, "Fate was cruel with me, had always been. Ethan started to get ill, falling sicker with each day. He told me stay away, didn't want me to watch him die. Doctors couldn't save him, had given up any hope. I remember him asking his parents to let us talk alone for awhile when his health was really poor. He told me many things, went on about being grateful to meet me, but what I remember clearly was him saying how much he loved him. I didn't even get a chance to say those words back before he died right there in my arms with a smile at his lips."

"It broke me beyond repair, losing him was something that still haunts me. He gave me an year of happiness and then left me deprived of it," he was shaking by this point, couldn't even bring himself to look into Louis' eyes while he bared himself to the boy. "I--I couldn't stand losing him, desperately wanted to suppress that feeling. I started going to underground clubs, illegally drinking until I was out of my wits, until I couldn't tell the difference between the next person. Everything blurred after that. It was two years of meaningless sex with anyone; man, woman, younger, older. I didn't care as long as they were consenting. Sex and alcohol became my escape from the world. It was miserable but it was all I could do to not remember him, not remember how he left me and didn't even let me tell him how much I loved him."

Harry paused to collect himself, taking a deep breath. He could feel a pounding headache rising at his temples. It was pure torture to speak about his past.

"Somehow, my grandfather got me into an elite university. He never reprimanded me, but the look in his eyes made me feel ashamed of myself. There were people who went through worse, I at least had social privileges. I vowed to do better. I was able to stop sleeping around but alcohol was something I couldn't quit. Eliott became my mentor in the university, he guided me on the right path, shaped me into a better person and not just academically. He knew about my drinking habits, made it his mission to give me enough assignments so that I couldn't pull my head out of the books. He made me realise my potential and I will always be grateful of him. After my grandfather died, I made a natural decision to move here. God knows what I would have done if I had been there alone."

Silence blanketed them, making them drown into their own thoughts.

His heart was racing. He thought about his parents often, but Ethan. _Ethan._ He hadn't let himself think about his first love, not once in all those years. His dark skin, warm eyes, bright smile, everything that used to make Harry blush a deep red.

What he realised was that, over the years he had got over Ethan. Sure, he still felt an ache for him, but his feelings for Louis were far greater. Ethan left him broken, but Louis...

He glanced up at the boy to see him lost in his thoughts. Leaning on his elbow, he cupped Louis' cheek and kissed under his eye where a tell-tale of tear was forming. Louis looked at him with sad eyes, and Harry hated that, loathed himself for ever making the boy feel sorrow. His own vision blurred as finally tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Losing everyone I loved left me hurt and broken, but Lou... if anything ever happens to you, God help me, _I will kill myself."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say, people. Writing this chapter was a rollercoaster of emotions for me. Poor Harry. Now you guys know why Harry is always insecure. Poor baby was bullied and then went through hell when he lost his parents, and then Ethan, and later his grandfather.
> 
> I guess the next chapter will also be a little blue and gloomy.
> 
> But I promise that things will soon look better.
> 
> Tell me what you think about the chapter. Did you like Ethan from the short description? What do you think is going through Louis' head? About what Harry said at the end?
> 
> Please comment if you liked this chapter. :)


	9. Chapter Nine

~L~

Louis' lips parted in shock.

He couldn't believe he had made Harry remember all that again. He knew someday he would regret being this stubborn, but he never thought he would feel guilty. He hated himself to make the man feel so much pain.

Harry's face was portraying an array of emotions; and Louis was scared to understand them. But the distress was something he never wanted to see. He leaned up on his elbow and pressed his lips to the man's soft ones.

Harry had revealed his past to him, he couldn't imagine what he would have done if he was in Harry's place. He was not that strong. The man didn't realise it but he was stronger than so many people who were unable to stop themselves from destructing their lives.

Harry should be proud to overcome all that. To face that and still find the will to go on.

But his last words came rushing back and Louis' heart broke.

"Never say that again, don't even think about that," his voice wobbled, breaking as he tried not to cry.

He didn't even doubt for a second that Harry would act on his words. The intensity of what he said had pierced something in his chest.

_I will kill myself._

He closed his eyes as another tear rolled down.

"Please, I beg you, don't ever say that again," he whispered, clutching the front of the man's shirt and pressing his forehead to his chest.

Harry tilted his chin up, kissing him delicately. He must have seen something on his face, must have heard the desparation in his tone. He felt a thumb brush at his lip, stroking it softly before it traced a path down his neck and came back up to rest at his cheekbone.

"I am sorry... didn't mean to hurt you... won't ever say that again...," Harry promised between his kisses, letting his lips press against Louis' skin.

"I shouldn't have made you recall any of that," he looked in the man's green eyes to see them staring back with warmth and dare he say... _oh god..._

"I would have told you someday. It's better that you know now, so that you can decide?"

"Decide what?"

Harry looked down, as if the thought alone of what he was going to say would hurt him, "If you want to stay or not."

"Harry... you still think that I would leave?" It shattered his heart to watch the man's insecurities.

"Everyone leaves, one away or the other," Harry murmured under his breath.

"I will never leave you, even if you force me to," he spoke with a finality.

"I want to believe you, I swear," the man sighed and rolled onto his back, bringing his hands to his face, covering it completely with his palms, "But I can't. It will end up badly, if not now, then soon. It always does. I am doomed to never find happiness."

"Don't say that-- why do you keep saying that?"

He sat up when Harry got off the bed, watching him warily.

"Because!" The man groaned and tugged at his hair, "Because you are young, Louis. You will find someone along the way who is your age, who will understand you better. Who will make you realise that you are wasting your time with me! I am hopeless! I am at a dead end. I write to distract myself from reaching out for a bottle of vodka! I _hate_ whatever crap I write. I am attracted to you like fucking _paedophile!_ How could you even stand looking at me? I hate _myself!_ "

"Stop it!" Louis shouted, standing in front of the man and pushing at his chest, "Just stop berating yourself!" He was crying but this time from anger. He gripped Harry's collar and pulled him close again, smacking their lips together. His back was slammed against a wall as Harry kissed him back. Their kiss was bruising, on the edge of hurting but they needed it. Needed to pour out all their emotions.

Harry hoisted him up the wall and Louis wrapped his limbs around the man. Their mouths didn't pull away even as Harry carried him back to bed, laying him down on the mattress and pinning his body as he devoured his mouth.

"What do you even see in me?" Harry whispered against his lips, he saw the tears glistening at the man's cheeks and reached up to wipe them away.

"I see someone so beautiful. I see someone who is strong, who had the will to choose the right path. I see someone who is honest with me, always. I see someone who understands life. I see someone who understands _me_ ," he answered honestly, "And I see someone who deserves so much happiness, who deserves the world."

"Lou..."

"Trust me, Harry. What we have can become something beautiful. Something we both want- _need,_ " he pleaded, "Trust me."

"I do trust you, baby. More than I could ever trust anyone, even myself."

"We will take this one day at a time, I promise. If you ever feel overwhelmed, we will slow down. We will make this work, Haz."

He felt Harry's gaze soften, his posture relaxing on top of him.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we will make this work," Harry rolled them over and Louis snuggled close to him, kissing at his neck.

"Thank you."

He knew they had a lot to talk about, but as he said, one day at a time. He wouldn't overwhelm Harry, would never make him feel insecure. He wanted Harry to believe in them, and he will do anything to make that happen.

-

Louis woke up due to the lack of a warm body beside him. He turned to see no sign of Harry and frowned at that. Rubbing his eye, he looked around and saw that the door to the balcony was open, making chilly air slip in and glide up his skin.

He removed the thick cover from his legs and walked over to the open door. Standing by the door frame, he saw the man leaning against the railing, smoke leaving his lips as a hand held on to a cigar.

Harry was shirtless and Louis wondered how could he even stand there. Louis was already shivering and he hadn't even stepped out.

"Come back to bed," he spoke into the night, watched as Harry's back stiffened, muscles tensing for a second before going back to a lax state.

"I will be there in a minute," Harry replied, taking another drag of the poison stick.

He walked closer to the man, pulling the cigar out of his fingers and stubbing it out in the ashtray.

"You smoke way too much."

"Helps me with my thoughts."

"Talking has proven to help, too."

"You were asleep."

"Asleep, yes. A state which can be easily broken."

He saw Harry smile from the corner of his eye.

"I was starting to miss this Louis; the witty and sassy one."

He smiled at that, too.

"Come back to bed," he said again and Harry turned to face him. He squeaked when Harry pulled him in his arms and kissed him. Oddly, he didn't mind the taste of tobacco on the man's tongue, though he wouldn't dare to encourage it.

Harry walked them back inside, shutting the door behind them and resuming the position they were in before Louis had fallen asleep.

"What were you thinking?" He asked after a while, knew that Harry was still awake.

"Things."

"Such as?"

"Such as... how glad I am that you didn't let me push you away."

"So, happy thought?"

Harry kissed his forehead and sighed, "Happy thoughts."

~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go :D 
> 
> (Short chapter, sorry)
> 
> How was the chapter? Tell me in comments please.
> 
> I found the ending a little bland *pouts* but couldn't find another way to end it. I wanted the ending to be a calm one after everything that went down.


	10. Chapter Ten

~H~

 _He showed me the true meaning of love;_ _I_ _would_ _like to_ _believe_ _. Love was a concept_ _for_ _me, something which always felt textbook in the past. With him though, it feels dangerous, terrifying. Not because of him being in my vicinity,_ _no_ _, but_ _due_ _to the realisation that he might slip_ _through_ _my hold someday._

 _Despite that, I can feel my walls turned to dust_ _when_ _he speaks, feel a shimmer of light blooming inside when he touches me._

 _He feels like the brightest day of summer._  
_He feels like the warmest hug ever._  
_He feels like the prettiest flower in the garden._  
_He feels like the sin that was pardoned._  
_He feels like Apollo's raven._  
_He feels like a melody from heaven._

 

-

The weather was turning cold as days passed, soon the clear skies would be replaced with clouds and frequent showers. The days would shorten and the nights would get longer.

Harry sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. His thoughts had been gloomy since the morning and thinking about the cold weather wasn't helping his case.

He watched smoke leave Eliott's lips and sighed again. He had given up smoking since Louis complained about it a few nights ago, he wouldn't do anything Louis didn't like. His mind wandered off to what the boy might be doing. The part he hated about their situation was that they had to hide it.

Harry felt guilt clawing at him every now and then, felt as if he should be the one to push Louis away before things turned disastrous. He was already too gone for the boy, too deep to pull back now, but maybe he could convince Louis to push him away.

_No! Don't think that!_

He reprimanded himself, he had promised Louis that they would make this work. He would not break his promise.

"What's on your mind? You have been thinking too much," Eliott spoke.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Why are you not smoking?"

"Don't feel like It."

"That is unlike you to turn down a smoke."

"Changes do occur. I have decided to quit smoking," Harry smiled a little up at the darkening sky.

Eliott sighed and turned to face him properly, "What is going on, Harry?"

"It's honestly nothing."

"I'll take your word for it, but if anything ever concerns you, I am right here."

"Thanks, Eliott."

The door behind them opened and Johannah poked her head out.

"Will one of you go upstairs and wake Louis for dinner? He was tired all day."

Harry nodded and stood up, kissing Johannah's cheek on his way in. He made his way up the stairs and toward the first room, knocking on it lightly before entering and finding Louis asleep on the bed.

A smile kissed his lips as he saw the boy, looking soft under the covers. He had been worried when Louis hadn't come to bother him all day, now he knew that he was simply sleeping.

Louis' hair were silky as he ran his fingers through them, watching as the boy leaned into his touch.

"Baby," Harry kissed under the boy's ear, "Wake up, lovely boy." He trailed his lips down Louis' neck, licking at the sun-kissed skin. Louis in turn tilted his neck to let Harry continue his ministrations. He tugged down Louis' t-shirt and nipped at his collarbone.

Louis was completely awake by now, Harry knew that but still gave him the benefit of doubt as he got on top of him, letting his lips hover above the boy's pink ones.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked in a teasing tone when Louis refused to open his eyes. "I won't until you say yes."

Despite his doubts toward them being together, he was aware that their feelings were true. He couldn't say how deep the boy's affection was, but he could guarantee his own.

He was in love, no point in denying that, at least to himself.

Louis' eyes fluttered open and the boy blushed a deep red at their proximity, "Kiss me, please."

Harry smiled, "See, you just had to say." He pressed a deep kiss to the boy's thin lips, biting gently on his lower lip to make him moan.

Louis whined and tried to pull Harry back in when the man moved away. "Haz, please. One more kiss," he was pouting and how could Harry resist that.

"Just one more, then we have to go downstairs, your parents are waiting."

One kiss turned into two, and two into four.

By the time they reached downstairs, Louis was wearing a string of love-bites on his chest, hidden underneath his t-shirt.

"Your son is big trouble, Eliott," Harry said when they were seated for dinner, "He absolutely refuses to wake up. Sleeps like a cat." He had to suppress a groan when Louis kicked him from beneath the table.

"I know. That's why I was glad that you went to wake him up," Eliott chuckled, "I have been a father for nineteen years, yet I still don't know how he is the one needing all this sleep."

"I am right here!" Louis complained.

"Louis, no shouting at the table. Start behaving like an adult," Johannah scolded him. Harry could swear that he saw murder in Louis' eyes, and quite possibly he was going to be the victim.

Louis kept giving him a cold-shoulder during the entirety of the dinner, Harry was used to that by now.

"We are planning a short trip with Mia's family next week, do one every year. Why don't you join us this time?" Eliott asked after they were done eating. Harry noticed Louis ducking his head quickly but didn't comment on it.

"I would feel like intruding. If you do this every year, I am sure me coming along would cause awkwardness."

He saw Louis' neck snapping up and a pout forming on his lips.

"Nonsense," Eliott waved him off, "You are family, Harry. I am sure no one would mind you joining us. They would rather appreciate it. And if you are worried about Louis here, then don't, because he was the one who suggested to ask you."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow in the boy's direction, smirking when Louis blushed.

"I was just being nice," Louis muttered, glaring at him.

"Well, since Louis doesn't mind, I would gladly accept the offer," he smiled, "Where are you planning to go, by the way?"

"Florence. It has a great history and depicts Tuscany beautifully. Also, the city has many romantic spots. You should find yourself a woman, Harry," Eliott patted him on the shoulder.

"I will keep my option available," he laughed it off and didn't miss how Louis was seething at him.

-

The street was more or less empty while they were taking a walk. Louis had been ignoring him despite his attempts to apologise.

He took a deep breath before grasping the boy's wrist and pulling him in a vacant alley. He trapped Louis against the wall of a house, chuckling when he noticed Louis was still glaring at him.

"I am sorry, baby, believe me, please," he cupped the boy's cheek tenderly but it did nothing to soften the heated glare.

" _Vaffanculo_ _!"_ Louis tried to push at his chest, but Harry simply moved closer to the boy.

"I will when you forgive me," he laughed out at Louis' astonished face.

"Great! So you know the curse words. Congrats, Styles, maybe it will help you in wooing women," Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry sighed and pressed his forehead to Louis', "I didn't mean anything by that and you know it."

"Still doesn't mean you should have said that," Louis muttered under his breath, resting his hands on Harry's chest.

"I know, I am sorry. You know I would do anything for you, baby. I would do anything to get you to forgive me."

"If that's the case then you are not allowed near any woman when we are in Florence," Louis said while pointing a finger at his chest.

"Okay."

"You are not allowed to flirt with anyone else or even smile at them. These dimples should only be seen by me."

"Understood."

"You will share a hotel room with me."

"Gladly accepted," Harry grinned, "Now, am I forgiven?"

"For now, yes," Louis ducked under his arm when he went in for a kiss. "I didn't say you could kiss me," Louis smirked, walking back to his house.

Harry just shook his head with a smile. This boy would be the death of him.

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people deserved this light chapter. :D  
> Still many things left to happen in but I think I will able to end this book by fifteenth chapter.
> 
> Tell me in comments about what you think of this chapter. What do you think of Harry still having some doubts? Eliott being aloof to what is going on between Hart and Louis? Louis getting jealous?
> 
> They will have sex in a nice, romantic hotel in Florence for the first time!! *so excited to write that part*


	11. Chapter Eleven (Part I)

~L~

Florence was nice. Louis loved the renaissance art and architecture of the city. He had been to the city many times before, but this time it was different, special. Maybe because of the man walking beside him.

During the two-hour car ride, he was stuck with Mia and her parents while his parents drove along Harry. Usually, he loved Mia and her chattering but this time he really wished he could be with Harry. The man tend to speak less but his actions sufficed for it. Louis loved the silences they shared, took pleasure in the fact that they could enjoy each other's company even with no words being exchanged.

He gasped lightly and looked up when Harry gently brushed their hands together. The man gave him a small smile and Louis felt a thousand different emotions in that moment, his stomach stooping with happiness. He looked away to hide his blush.

They were standing by the reception. The plan was to rest up in their hotel rooms for a few hours before heading out. A bell boy was waiting with their luggage while they got the keys.

It was Mia who had stated before they began the journey that she wouldn't be sharing a room with Louis. They had grown up and she needed her privacy. Louis had rolled his eyes at that, knew what she was trying to do. He wanted that too, and was grateful for her help but would never thank her.

Eliott, being in a dilemma, had asked Harry if he was comfortable in sharing a room with Louis as they had only booked four of them. And well, it was more than alright.

They headed up after getting their keys, and all of a sudden Louis felt shy, timidly standing beside Harry as they rode the elevator.

Harry shot him a confused glance, clearly not used to Louis being this quiet. "Are you alright?" The man asked in a whisper, subtly brushing his palm over Louis' back.

"'M fine," he murmured under his breath, feeling the blush creep up his neck.

He was grateful when Harry let that go. The group of seven split their ways to head to their rooms after getting their luggage from the bell boy and tipping him.

Louis stood by the entrance and watched Harry placing their suitcases near the cupboard. Harry looked back at him and sighed heavily before walking over.

"What's wrong?" The man cupped his cheeks, tilting his face to connect their eyes, "You are being awfully quiet today, I don't like that."

"I thought you liked when I was quiet, finally giving some peace to your ears."

"Not when you are keeping something from me. Something is worrying you, or at least making you uncomfortable."

"I hate it when you do this," he pouted.

"Do what?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Read me like an open book when I can barely read your thoughts."

Harry leaned down and placed a light kiss to his lips, "What is worrying you?"

"It is not worry per say," Louis finally spoke, blushing at his thoughts, "It's just, we have to share a room."

"Are you not okay with that? I can book another one for myself if--"

"No!" He rushed out, placing his palms on Harry's chest, "I-- We-- umm, it's more romantic," he looked down with a blush, pulse racing as Harry's hands travelled down his sides and rested at his waist, pulling him closer.

"It is, I suppose," Harry spoke lowly into his ear, hot breath fanning his neck. He moaned, eyes rolling back as the man placed wet kisses from the base of his ear and down till his collarbone, pulling aside the fabric of his t-shirt to suck a bruise. "Don't think too much, baby. We should get some rest, long day ahead."

He cursed Harry in his head when he was left with an uncomfortable bulge in his pants. Grumbling under his breath, he pulled out his shorts and opened Harry's suitcase to steal his shirt before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Ignoring the amused smirk on the man's face.

-

It was a long day indeed.

They visited _Uffizi Gallery, Palazzo Pitti_ before making their last stop for the day at _Ponte Vecchio_. The prior two had Louis in absolute bliss. His love for history, art and literature had been utterly pleased.

Although, he was mesmerized and drowning with the beauty surrounding him, he was also completely aware of the jealousy radiating off of Harry.

"You were jealous of statues and art, Harry. That's ridiculous!" Louis giggled. The two were walking a few steps behind the others on the stone bridge, hands dangling by their sides, itching to hold them.

"I was not jealous."

"Yes, you were. You should have seen your face, glaring like they had personally offended you."

"Whatever you say. I was not jealous."

Louis smiled, pleased at making Harry jealous even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I will give you all the attention you want when we return to the hotel room tonight," he spoke boldly, smirking as Harry fumbled with his steps. He gasped when Harry caught his wrist, brushing the inside of it with his fingers. His breath hitched and he gulped in clear surprise as Harry linked their fingers together, slowing down and creating distance from the group ahead. "Harry...?" He whispered, unsure.

He received a sound of acknowledgment but said nothing and simply looked down at their hands.

They walked the rest of the way in complete silence, letting go of their hands after a few minutes. Louis felt an unnatural cold upon losing skin contact with Harry. He shuffled closer to the man until their arms were brushing and blushed when Harry smiled to himself.

After dining at a restaurant near the bridge, everyone decided to head back to the hotel. Louis was in complete favour of that, he wanted to spend the rest of the night in Harry's arms. The silence and subtle touches were good but he was aching to be held by the man, to be surrounded by him and nothing else.

So, it was only natural that he grew angry when Harry agreed to go to casino with Eliott and Paolo, Mia's father. The rest of them returned back to their rooms. Louis hated how Harry had ignored him, not even chancing him a glance.

Mia looked at him in a worried way but he just shrugged and kissed her cheek, saying goodnight before walking down the hallway to his room.

He changed out of his clothes, wearing simply his pyjamas to the bed. Sleep alluded him, keeping him awake and staring out the open glass window. He should close it, he thought but didn't move, feeling down. The cold air rushed in and made his skin pimple out but he didn't even pull the sheets up.

The clock ticked away in the silence until he heard the door open, some shuffling noises following it. Then another door closed and sound of water running filled the silence.

He might have zoned out, or maybe fell asleep because the next thing he knew was the bed dipping beside him as the person sighed. He sensed filled with the scent of _Harry,_ the scent he had grown to love to no extent. Even now, when he was angry, it made him crave to be in the man's arms.

A hand reached up to his shoulder, warm lips pressing to his cold skin before both the touches were gone again. He watched Harry walking around the bed to close the glass window, shutting the hustling air outside.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed instead of behind him, running long fingers through Louis' short hair.

"Talk to me, Lou," Harry spoke in a low voice, not disrupting the silence around them.

Louis gave into the urge, sitting up and finding himself in Harry's arms, his face pressed into the man's naked chest.

"I'm mad at you," he mumbled into his skin.

Harry nosed through his hair, pulling his chin up to kiss him softly, "I know. And I am sorry."

"You can't just get away with an apology."

"What should I do to earn forgiveness?" Harry asked with a smile, eyes shining as if he was contended that Louis was talking to him.

"Why did you leave with them?"

"I wanted to spend the evening with you as well, baby, but that would have been suspicious?"

"More suspicious than us holding hands?"

"They didn't see that!" Harry laughed, Louis loved that sound. He found himself smiling as well.

Harry's reasoning was correct, if he had denied and went along with Louis, it definitely would have been suspicious.

"You still haven't told me what I should do to make you forgive me."

Louis frowned, "Come up with something yourself, use your brain or it will end up getting decayed, old man."

Harry was never annoyed with his insults, but maybe this time Louis was in trouble. He watched Harry's eyes narrow and a smirk gracing his lips before he was pushed on his back.

_Definitely trouble._

Harry crawled up his body, pining his hands beside his head and lowering himself on his body, leaving him immobile with his weight.

"Harry!" He whined when the man started biting playfully at his neck.

"Old, huh? You aren't getting away with that," there was a hint in his voice, an underlying meaning to his words and Louis bit his lip. He parted his legs when Harry rose to his elbows, kissing his lips with great passion.

His legs came up to wind around Harry's waist, pulling him closer, arms wrapping around his broad shoulders.

"How about I take you out on a breakfast date tomorrow, then we can do some sightseeing by ourself, just the two of us? Will you like that, love?"

Louis was about to nod happily, glowing at the prospect of going on a date with Harry when the pet name registered in his brain. _Love._ Should he read more into it? Was it just an endearment? This was the first time any of them had said that word, even if as an endearment and Louis found himself blushing profusely.

"What?" Harry asked confused when Louis looked away, trying to hide his face but it was of no use as Harry was laying atop him, watching his expression carefully even in the dark.

"I-- I would like that- yes, yes, would like a lot," he fumbled over his words.

Harry sat back up, pulling him along, "What is it, love?"

_There it was. Love. Again._

"N-nothing," he ducked his face, pouting when Harry chuckled lightly.

"I love you," Harry breathed close to his lips, making him yearn for a taste of those lips. His heart hammered rapidly in his chest at the man's confession. "Are you surprised, my love?" Harry asked softly, caressing his cheek with a nimble touch, "Is it not obvious how much I love you?"

And... Should it be obvious? Was it obvious? He knew it was, Harry's love had always been known in his actions, in his eyes, always present for Louis to reach out and take it. It was a soft kind of love, what Louis had seen before, but now, now he could tell the roots were deeper. Harry loved him with his whole heart, with his entire existence, and Louis could see this in his eyes. For the first time Louis could read Harry like the man always read him, and it scared him. Not the intensity of emotions the man had for him, no. But rather the thought that Harry would have read his emotions as well, known how much Louis craved him, needed him, _loved him._

Louis was not ready, was not prepared to repeat those words even if they were true. He wanted to let Harry know, though. Knew how insecure the man could get and he had vowed to never let that happen. And that, in itself said how much Louis loved him, he never wanted to see Harry down.

"Har-"

"Don't say anything," Harry interrupted him, placing a thumb on Louis' bottom lip, "You don't have to say it if you're not ready."

"But I do, you know," he mumbled, his eyes begging the man to believe him.

"I know, baby, I know," Harry kissed him, starting soft and delicate like he always did. It escalated quickly into something desperate, their mouths devouring the other's.

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved, loved, loved writing this chapter! And it's only part one of it :D the second part will be smut ;) (be warned).
> 
> It will be in Louis' pov as well.
> 
> Tell me in comments what you think of the chapter.
> 
> You can always tell me if there is something specific that you would like to read in the story :) suggestions are always welcome and appreciated.


	12. Chapter Eleven (Part II)

~L~

The air around them seemed charged, electric. He could feel a fire coursing through his veins as their tongues danced together to a fierce beat. Fingers slid under the fabric of his t-shirt, pressing into his skin. The warmth surrounding him was enough to drown him and yet not quite. He ached for _more._ He was craving for more and more of it.

Time seemed to stand still when their lips parted. A flood of emotions passed through the green eyes he was gazing into. The only sounds inside the room were of their panting breath.

Harry's fingers travelled up his waist, his arms, his neck, and finally settled at his cheeks. He held onto the man's hands, feeling the need to grasp onto something, to feel grounded.

The moon shone on Harry's side, making him glow like an innocent child.

It was then that Louis realised how much Harry needed him, maybe more than Louis could ever fathom. Under the pretence of darkness, the man had let down all his guards, and for the first time Louis could read him, could _see_ how fragile he was.

Maybe Harry didn't mean to show his vulnerability, maybe Louis wasn't meant to see past his walls, but he wouldn't ever want to change it. For once he was able to measure how many demons resided inside the man's heart, how much guilt he was still carrying.

Harry had crawled under his skin, was flowing through his veins, was occupying his every thought, was _ruling_ his heart.

Louis had his _Epiphany._

For all the time he had pretended to hate this man, he had been slowly falling deeper and deeper for him. Was being swayed by his wispy curls, entranced by the way he weighed his words, hung up on each flutter of his eyelashes. He had fallen in love way before he had even thought of the possibility.

"Make love to me," he whispered into the quietness, not wanting to disrupt it.

Somehow that was enough. No questions, no affirmative.

They moved until his back was on the mattress with Harry lying between his legs. His skin burned with every press of lips against it. Harry took his time to undress him, kissing every inch of the skin being revealed.

He tried to keep his nerves down. It was _Harry_ , he trusted him with his life.

Warmth crept up his chest as the man undid his bottoms, staring as if in awe. He tried to close his legs when he felt too shy, but Harry just held him still, holding his legs apart with his hands.

Green eyes met his again, blown wide. "You are beautiful, so beautiful," Harry whispered against his thigh and kissed it, travelling down to his knee, and then to his foot.

"Harry, please," he whimpered when the anticipation got too much, already embarrassed with how aroused he was when Harry hadn't even undressed yet.

"Let me appreciate your beauty, darling," Harry's lips were against the column of his neck now, grazing there gently while his fingers toyed with Louis' buds. "You sound like a dream," the man commented when Louis let out an elongated moan.

"Need you, Harry, please!" He gasped out when the fingers wrapped around him, stroking him while Harry marked his territory across his chest, biting and licking to leave purple bruises.

"I know, my love. Shh... I want you to feel good, okay? Let me know if anything hurts you."

A cold finger pressed against his entrance, slowly sliding in and he cried out, nails digging into Harry's upper arms. "Don't stop," he pleaded with watery eyes when Harry made to pull away.

Harry kissed his forehead and then his lips before continuing.

It took time for him to adjust, to let go and succumb to the pleasure, but when he did, he was in bliss. His body moved in accordance with the fingers inside, chasing for _more, more, more._ And it came when Harry hit something inside him, sending jolts of pleasure through his body, making him cling onto the man desperately.

"Haz," he whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks as Harry kept pressing against that spot, massaging it with his fingers. Louis couldn't feel his legs, all the blood rushing to where he was leaking profusely. "Na-angh!" He cried in frustration when Harry pulled his fingers out. "Come back!"

"Just a moment, my love," Harry parted with a peck to his lips.

He watched the man with hooded eyes and laboured breath as he undressed. As soon as Harry was within his reach, he had his hands on the man, pulling him above himself again, joining their lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss calmed him down enough to wait patiently as Harry slicked himself with lube. It also gave him time to admire the beautiful man in front of his eyes, all his.

Harry searched for his eyes, looking for something, and when Louis nodded, the man simply smiled before kissing him again.

His eyes screwed shut in discomfort as Harry pushed inside his tightness, biting his lips to stop himself from screaming out. Harry took his time, moving inside as slowly as one could, stopping each time Louis whined. Louis was holding on to Harry, the man's face pushed into his neck as their bodies connected completely.

"Lou, baby," Harry grunted against his sweaty skin, biting his shoulder when Louis clenched around him.

They moved together in harmony, bodies writing their own song, each sound diminishing a certain woe. What they had was beautiful, pure, _sacred_ even. A selfless love. Their act, their touch defined the depth of their emotions, how they cared.

He brushed off the dew birthing at the corner of Harry's eye, enclosing his lips with his own. His other hand, tangled in the mess of curls, tugged at the locks with a gasp leaving his lips. He didn't hold back his sounds of pleasure, moaning with each electric shock that coursed his body.

His release hit him like a freight train; loud and sudden, leaving him immobile for a few moments. He clenched around Harry, whimpering from over-sensitivity. Harry held him close, groaning his name as his hips stuttered, hitting inside deep.

Harry pulled out of him and collapsed to his side, throwing an arm over his slicked torso while they caught their breath. He shifted closer and pecked the man's lips before snuggling into his arms, not caring in the least about the mess.

"Hey, baby," Harry murmured against his forehead, nosing into his hair.

"Hey," he replied softly, returning the delicate touches with his fingers dancing across the expanse of Harry's chest. He looked up to find the man smiling softly and he overcame with sudden mirth, grinning widely.

"I love you," Harry spoke again, close to his lips before kissing him. "We need to clean up."

Louis became aware of the stickiness at his stomach and between his thighs but pouted and shook his head, "Later. Stay. Cuddle."

"Sleepy head," Harry chuckled when he yawned, eyes tearing up as fatigue over took.

"Hold me. Shower later. Sleepy," he couldn't even form complete sentences, whining when Harry laughed at his antics, "Rude."

"Alright, go to sleep, baby. I'll get a towel to clean us. Be right back," Harry ignored his whine of protest but was quick to get back to him with a wet towel, wiping the remnants of the night and gently kissing the boy everywhere.

Louis fell asleep as soon as he was in Harry's arms again.

-

He woke up to an arm draped across his middle, a head full of curls resting at his chest. By now he was used to this but it still felt _domestic,_ his heart warming at the sight. He could definitely get used to waking up like this; their bodies stark naked under the sheets, a sweet ache present between his legs.

He stayed like that for a long while, knowing that if he tried to untangle himself, it would only result in a grumpy Harry pouting at him and holding him even tighter.

"Haz, baby," he spoke softly, brushing his fingers through the man's hair, "Wake up."

"No," Harry mumbled into his neck, fingers digging into his side to pull closer.

"C'mon, Haz, you promised me a date."

He grinned when Harry pulled himself up and pouted at him, "I will look like a jerk if I keep sleeping, wouldn't I?"

"Only a little," he shrugged, trying to hide his smile.

"I hate you," Harry frowned at him, pinching his nipple and sitting up completely.

"Mean!" Louis swatted at the man's chest in retaliation, moving along to straddle his waist. A whimper left his mouth at the pain in his lower area, "My arse hurts," he complained, leaning completely into Harry's warmth.

"You should take a warm bath, let your muscles relax. I will get it ready for you," Harry wrapped him in his arms before standing from the bed, carrying him carefully to the bathroom.

"I could get used to this treatment," he stroked Harry's cheek tenderly, kissing the other one.

"Me too, baby."

-

He was pretty sure Harry loved to watch him blush. Fingers deftly stroked the back of his hand before holding it completely. He averted his eyes to look at the menu instead, not giving Harry the satisfaction to watch him squirm.

His head snapped up, gasp erupting from his lips as he felt lips pressing to his knuckles, "Harry!" He glanced around to make sure no one saw before looking back at the man with a pointed gaze.

"What? No one is looking, baby."

"S-still," he blushed again when he saw the look in Harry's eyes, full of adoration, "You don't get to do that."

Harry rested his hand down gently, his smile diminishing, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," he was quick to assure, "It's just that... this is new for me, you know? I am not sure how people will react if they saw."

"You shouldn't worry about people, Lou. I will not let anyone hurt you," Harry's words were sincere, laced with pain, as if he knew what could happen. He wondered again how much he didn't know about Harry.

Louis wasn't upset with the knowledge that Harry was still holding some things back, the man had already opened up so much to him.

"I know," he smiled, lacing their fingers on top of the table. "Now, get me some food, I am hungry!"

"Of course, your highness," Harry chuckled, beckoning over a waiter to place their orders.

"Where are we going after this?" Louis asked as the waiter walked away.

"Somewhere."

"That is--?"

"Some place you would like, I hope."

"Tell me!" He whined, poking the man's arm.

Harry eyed him with faux annoyance but didn't utter a word.

"A frown today, a wrinkle tomorrow," Louis sang under his breath.

"Why can't you simply enjoy what I have planned?"

He shrugged with a grin, "I like watching you act as if you hate it when I pester you. I know how much you like my attention."

"Not true."

"Mhm, sure."

He dropped annoying Harry as their food arrived, averting his attention away from the frowning man in order to savour the taste of waffles he had been craving.

"Why don't you just bend over for those waffles?"

"Maybe I'll moan a bit, too," he fired back, laughing when Harry's frown deepened.

"Fine, I like your attention. Now please stop looking at those waffles with bedroom eyes."

-

Louis was truly awestruck. It was difficult to believe where he was standing. He had been to Florence numerous times but he never had the pleasure of visiting this place. It was always crowded and he was not a fanatic of visiting a church.

It was a mystery how no one else was there on a fine morning. No hymns, no baptisms, no mass, just him and Harry alone in that grandeur building.

"What did you--?" He couldn't even finish his question, confused as to what he should ask.

"I know some people. Called in some favours," Harry shrugged in non-chalance, but Louis could tell he was proud of what he had done.

He moved into the man's space and placed his palms flat on his chest, leaning on his toes to kiss under Harry's chin. "You are amazing. I can't believe you did this." Harry's arm wound around his waist, keeping him close when he tried to back away.

"Anything for you, my love."

He didn't pull away after that, simply turned in the man's arms to look at what was present before them.

"What kind of favours did you call in? It has to be something big if they let us have the whole church to ourselves. Us. Two men. In a church. Together."

"Well, we could have just been friends."

"Please, any one with eyes can tell we are definitely more than friends. We were never friends to begin with, by the way."

He heard Harry sigh deeply before nuzzling at his neck, "Why can't you appreciate the efforts I make in order to impress you?"

"I do appreciate them. Believe me. I would have been on my knees for you if it wasn't totally immoral," he giggled at the man's groan and pulled out of his hold to walk over to the painting.

The Holy Trinity wasn't what impressed him the most. It was the fact that Harry _knew_ he loved history and art and went this far to please him, that made Louis smile all day.

"You know Masaccio was barely twenty-seven when he died. The Holy Trinity is one of his major works," he said off-handedly, looking at the painting with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. "It's beautiful, isn't It?"

Harry hummed and Louis looked over to find the man smiling softly at him. He linked his fingers through Harry's and grinned at him.

"Thank you. For everything."

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud of this chapter and I truly hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> P.s. I was originally planning to write only fifteen chapters but it looks like it will be more than that. (Maybe around 16 or 17)


	13. Chapter Twelve

~H~

It had been weeks since he confessed his love, days had come and gone, weather changed from falling leaves to shivering winds. Yet, there was not a single moment he had regretted saying those words.

With winter came the little changes in the town. People preferred to spend the days from early December to late March in warmer cities, Sicily being the prime choice. Jay and Elliot did the same, moving to their other house for the next four months.

Harry did not have a single complain in regard to that, was more than happy upon learning that Louis would be staying with him. The boy had decided to take classes in these four months, studying Literature and Art, and Elliot had asked Harry to mentor him, to take care of him in their absence.

The man was adamant to do just that.

He traced the curve of the boy's neck, watching the skin under his finger break into cold shivers. Taking pleasure in the serene beauty of the sweet boy. His eyes swept over the pristine features presented before him, reminding himself to hold back from devouring this unearthly creature; his sweet creature.

"Stop staring at me like that," Louis whispered, shy and breathy.

"Like what?"

"Like you would tie me to your bed if I even dare to step out of this door," the boy voiced what Harry had been musing at the back of his mind.

"Maybe I would." He raised himself on his elbow, other hand still mapping the soft skin of the boy, gliding down his torso to settle at his waist. "Would you mind?"

Louis shook his head, eyes wide and innocent, lips slightly parted, portraying what could only be someone's wild fantasy. Harry's, to be specific.

Harry closed the space separating them, pressing his lips lightly to the boy's and marvelling the way nimble fingers tangled into his hair.

"You have an early class tomorrow. Sleep."

"I am not a child," Louis frowned, clearly upset at the way his words were framed.

"I did not insinuate that you are one," he clarified, "Wanted to remind you to rest well."

Louis tightened the grip in his hair as he made to pull away. "Stay. Work after I have fallen asleep. Don't like to sleep without you." His words were spoken quietly, as if the boy was wary of showing his vulnerability.

It was not usual that he let Louis sleep alone, but some nights he had to work till late, making in him move to his study to let the boy sleep peacefully. He should have known, though. They were too dependent on each other, too much in need of other's constant presence.

"Okay," he kissed under the boy's left eye, and then on his nose, "You should have told me sooner, love."

"Didn't want to come across as desperate."

"Even after I have told you that I would die without you."

Louis' face dimmed at the reminder, as if the thought was physically hurting him. And, it wouldn't be an exaggeration if it did.

"Stop saying that," the boy's words held a plead, his fingers grasping the front of Harry's t-shirt in a firm grip.

Harry kissed him again, laying back at Louis' side to pull him closer.

He watched as the boy's eyes started to droop with passing moments, lips parting in soft breaths as sleep overtook him. He was entranced with everything Louis did. Sometimes his actions were borderline stalkerish due to how obsessed he was. Watching someone while they slept was unusual after all.

But then again, nothing was usual when it came to them.

-

He must have been too engrossed in penning down his thoughts to notice the silhouette by the door-frame. What made him drag his gaze away from the inked paper was the light knock.

A smile curled at his lips when he saw Louis leaning against the door, "What are you doing over there?" He shifted his chair back and opened his arms in invitation for the boy.

Louis dropped the satchel by his feet and clambered onto his lap, dropping a kiss in greeting, "Just waiting for you to notice me."

"I notice you all the time. How was your day?"

"Good. Missed you," Louis mumbled against his neck.

"Me too, love."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the accusation, trying to stifle his smile at Louis' failed attempt to appear mad. "And why is that?"

"You didn't even notice my presence, therefore you mustn't have been bothered by my absence." The scowl on the boy's face would have made Harry laugh if it wasn't for the pout at his lips.

"Oh, love, I missed you like crazy. You have no idea how badly I miss you every second of the day that you are away from me," he confessed, stroking the soft skin under Louis' lip. His breath hitched as the boy sucked at his thumb before kissing it. "Lou..."

"Shh," Louis placed a finger at his mouth before replacing it with his lips. He kissed back slowly, loving the way Louis whimpered when he seeked entrance into the boy's mouth.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Haz," Louis breathed into the space between them, eyes closed and cheeks full of colour.

Harry laughed lightly while nudging Louis' cheek, asking him to open his eyes, "You are really something, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Always surprising me. God, you are amazing," he kissed Louis again, making the boy hold onto him with a squeak as he stood up with his arms around Louis' thighs.

"I can walk!" Louis laughed while Harry was half-way down the stairs.

"Well, I wouldn't be the ideal boyfriend if I don't carry you around."

"Boyfriend," Louis giggled, hiding his face back into Harry's neck, "I like the sound of that."

"You do, don't you, boyfriend?"

"Shut up! Don't make me regret saying it," Louis hit his chest, pinching his nipple when he got no response.

"Alright, alright, cut it out! I am sorry," he made Louis sit on the kitchen counter and stood between his legs. "Now, what do you want for lunch? Want me to cook something or do you wanna go out?"

"It's too cold outside, plus I want to cuddle on the couch."

"How about a stir fry? It will be quick and then we can cuddle, or maybe even... you know," Louis laughed when he wiggled his eyebrows, pushing him away.

"You are a nasty, nasty man. I am not doing anything with you. Now feed me, I am hungry," the boy ordered, trying to contain his amusement.

"Oh the labour I do, but it reaps no reward. What shall a man do? Oh, what should he do?" Harry wallowed, making Louis break into another fit of giggles.

-

He stared at the quaint creature with curiosity. Wondered how and what God could make a person so beautiful. He must have had a great past life, that would be the only justification as to why he was blessed to even lay his eyes on the boy in his arms.

He wanted to shield his lover from all the bad in the world, from anything that was even mildly wrong, from all the sins and violence. Most of all, he wanted to keep the boy by his side at all times; away from any other being. He wanted to take the boy far away from every harm, every person. But those were the thoughts he would never dare to voice. His obsession was beyond what one could fathom, and he would not be able to bear the pain if Louis ever left him.

"I can hear you thinking. It is disturbing me while I study," Louis teased from where he was settled between Harry's legs, turning his neck to grin at him.

"Hm, and what is it that you hear?" He smiled back, losing himself into what was the start of another playful banter. He closed the book that was splayed over the boy's thighs and turned him around to straddle his lap instead.

"I can hear you beg me to stop studying so that you can have your wicked way with me."

"Wicked way? Is that what it is like when we have sex?" He asked in mock accusation.

"Well, for a start, it is mind blowing and earth-shattering, but I have nothing to compare it to, so maybe it's not."

He pushed the boy on his back and crawled over him, grinning as Louis laughed and tried to escape from under him. "It is fucking fantastic and you know it. Say it."

"No," Louis raised his chin and had a look of challenge in his eyes.

"Say it," he spoke in a deeper voice, watching as Louis' eyes fell to his lips.

"No."

"Say it," Harry aligned their hips, smirking when the boy shivered under him, gasping at the pressure at his hardening arousal.

"Fuck," Louis whined when he started to roll his hips. "No. You are a cruel man, Styles."

"Yes, but I am your cruel man," he breathed into the shell of the boy's ear, "So, say it."

"It is fucking fantastic! Love every second of it!" Louis surrendered, slotting their lips together while their hands worked simultaneously to undress each other.

-

The evening sun was slowly disappearing below the horizon. Leaving back an orange tint to the sky. The clouds played with the colour left for them, smudging it into light streaks of red and yellow.

"Harry?"

He tore his gaze away from the sky and onto the lovely boy beside him. A warmth spreading in his chest as he watched the soft smile on the boy's lips, crow feet emerging by his eyes as it turned into a full grin.

"Yes?"

"I have decided something."

"Do tell."

Louis shifted closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder and clasping their hands, legs dangling from the patio floor.

"I want to tell my parents that I like boys-- or well, a man. I want to come out to them, and maybe, if you agree, I want them to know about us."

"Okay," Harry agreed simply, he was a slave to the boy, would do anything on his single command.

Louis looked up at him, eyes uncertain, "Really?"

"If that's what you want, then yes, really."

"But what do you want?"

"I want you happy. And I would do anything for that."

He watched the uncertainty vanish from the boy's eyes, love blossoming in them before he looked away and back at the sky.

But Harry, Harry couldn't tear his eyes away. After all, the boy beside him painted the most beautiful picture, and no sunset could ever rival it. Louis was his sun.

~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this chapter! Tell me what do you think. :)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

~L~

Louis stood still in the hallway, feet planted to the floor as he watched the scene in front of him.

Sure, he had celebrated Christmas with his family and friends before, but what was happening at that moment was a whole another level of dedication.

A fairly huge Christmas tree was up against the centre of the wall, decorated with all the little lights and trinkets, a star sitting atop it to add to the already hilarious picture. His boyfriend was splayed between boxes and gift wraps, trying to make them look presentable, Louis guessed.

"What's going on?" He asked uncertainly, dropping his satchel on the sofa before walking over to the struggling man.

Harry had the decency to look surprised as well as embarrassed, but it flew right out the window as he pulled Louis in between his legs, pushing away the empty boxes with his feet.

"I am trying to make a perfect Christmas for us," the man explained, taking Louis' hands into his own to warm them up. "I had no idea how you celebrated, so I went out and bought everything Christmassy I could find."

"You could not have waited till I came back? We could have gone shopping together."

"Yes, but that wouldn't have surprised you."

"That wouldn't have scared me either," he scoffed but saw the cheerful expression diminish on Harry's face, "I am just joking, silly man. I love that you were so thoughtful."

"Yeah?" Harry smiled a little, leaning forward to rub their noses- an action that Louis was slowly growing fond of.

He hummed in agreement and placed his lips against Harry's, melting at the warmth of the man's mouth against his.

"So are all these presents for me?" He asked with a grin, glancing around himself.

"No. These are just empty boxes," Harry smirked when his face fell into a thin line. "These are just to make it look like Christmas. We can't have an empty tree on our first Christmas."

"Oh, you think there is going to be more than one Christmas if you don't buy me a present?" He folded his arms, trying to get away when Harry hugged him completely, laying them both down on the carpet.

"I never said there wasn't a gift. It is just not here," the man spoke softly, "I also happen to have a very special gift for your birthday."

"You didn't have to get me two gifts!" He exclaimed in surprise, wincing when he realised how loud he was.

"Why not? It's your birthday."

"Yeah, but, I usually get a single gift, y'know."

"That changes from this year onwards," Harry spoke with finality, putting an end to their discussion and snuggling into Louis' chest. Louis often wondered how someone bigger than him could curl against his body, but then Harry did it every other day so there must be some science behind it.

"So, there are going to be more years?" Louis asked after a bit of silence.

Harry pulled his face out of the juncture of his neck and smiled down at him, tangling their fingers and kissing him once, "There are going to be many, many more Christmases, and birthdays, and anniversaries, and whatever the heck we want."

"Keep talking like that and you are going to get very, very lucky," Louis pulled him close by the nape of his neck, both of them laughing against each other's mouth, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not a chance, mister. No one loves another like I love you."

"I hope that never changes."

Harry went back to nest his face in the crook of Louis' neck, kissing along his clavicle every other moment. Louis settled at running his fingers through the man's hair, trying to tame them down.

They spent the better part of the afternoon under the Christmas tree, doing nothing other than basking in the quiet company of each other.

-

On the day before Christmas, Louis woke up to an empty bed, which was quite frankly disappointing, but he got over it when he heard the music playing through the house. It was not loud or disturbing, it was soft, like a bird's song.

He smiled when he reached the doorway to the kitchen. Harry was lost in his own world, dancing along the music while working the cooktop. He noticed the changes in the man, had been witnessing the smallest changes from when they had first started dating. Harry was happier now, he could see it in the man's actions, in his eyes, he was happier even when Louis was not around and that was a great change.

Harry had lesser days when he was feeling down, Louis made sure of that. He tried his best to keep the man's smile on his face, to not let him be alone and spiral into dark thoughts.

He cleared his throat and watched Harry look up with wide eyes. A laugh finally left his mouth as Harry's face turned red at being caught dancing. He walked over to the man, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as Harry leaned in to kiss him.

"Happy birthday, my love," the man whispered against his lips, kissing him again as their smiles melted together.

"Thank you."

"You weren't supposed to wake up," Harry picked him by his thighs, placing him on the counter to stand between his legs, "I was supposed to wake you with kisses and breakfast in bed."

"Look at it this way, now we can have sex and breakfast in bed. Plus no morning breath, so many upsides to me waking up on my own."

"I love when you suggest sex."

"Like you don't get enough already. Maybe I should stop putting out, make you go celibate," he pushed at the man's chest, rolling his eyes when Harry continued smirking. "I hate you."

"I don't think so," Harry leaned in again, stealing kisses which Louis should definitely put a stop to but his brain was not complying to function properly, "And I don't think you would be able to survive my celibacy. You love my co--"

Louis slammed his palm over Harry's mouth, blushing at the obscenity of his words, "Don't say it! God, you are so crass!"

Harry kissed his palm before attaching his lips by his ear to whisper, "Maybe we should go at it right here, it was fun the last time."

"No, you don't get to suggest hot, dirty sex," Louis pushed the man at his chest, schooling his features to give a stern look, "Also, as good at it was, I hated cleaning up the mess later."

"Hey, I helped as well!"

"Promise to clean up all by yourself and I will spread my legs for you."

"I didn't know we were going to argue about birthday sex."

"Take me to bed and I won't argue one bit," he shrugged, winding his arms around the man's shoulders.

Harry grinned before turning off the stove and picking Louis by his thighs again, "Your wish is my command."

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be written and published around Christmas, but I have been so, so freakin' busy! I am sorry, guys. Also, it was supposed to be longer and include one main thing but writing it would have taken around another week or two. So, this was a filler chapter.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_~H~_

_To the one who made me realise the value of life, who stopped me from giving up, who kissed me and made everything a sight to behold, who loved me when I couldn't._

_To my Golden Boy._

-

Harry finished wrapping Louis' present. A delicate smile playing on his lips everytime he imagined Louis' response. He was hopeful that the boy would love it, because for the first time Harry himself had loved what he had written.

He left the wrapped book on his study and sauntered back to his bedroom to join Louis. The boy was still asleep, naked under the blanket. He wondered sometimes how someone could fall asleep so quick and for so long. He could hardly manage to sleep more than three hours continuously. Even if Louis was next to him, his instincts would wake him up to check if the boy was alright, if he was still with him.

That was something Harry had come to terms with, he could never stop worrying over the boy. He had lost too may people, and Louis would not be one of them.

He sat next to the sleeping figure and ran his hand down the warm back of his lover, watching as the skin pimpled before settling. He could stay like that forever, watching the boy and ensuring that he was safe.

Louis was his Sun and he could do nothing but revolve around him, bask in his light to stay alive.

He adjusted the blanket to cover the boy up to his shoulders and reluctantly left the room to go back to work. His work seemed dull to him. He did enjoy creating characters and making people fall in love with them, but he was missing something. He wasn't sure what, yet.

Time seemed to drag on as he went through the mails his readers had sent. The critics praised his works, other than a few who called it an 'unrealistic notion of love'. Harry would have agreed a few months ago, that the love he described in his books was nowhere to be found. But things were different now.

He saw a figure from the corner of his eye, lingering by the door and trying to get his attention.

He turned to the boy with a smile, throat drying when he realised that Louis was draped only in one of his jumpers.

"You will catch a cold, darling," he reprimanded, moving his chair back when Louis climbed into his lap.

"Then keep me warm," the boy mumbled sleepily into his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Answering some mails."

Louis looked at him for a few seconds before dropping his gaze down again. His voice came out wary when he spoke, "You still haven't told me."

Harry knew what the boy was referring to and placed a finger under his chin to make him look up, "I promised to tell you when the time is right." He picked up the wrapped gift and handed it to Louis, "Happy birthday."

"Don't change the topic," Louis frowned, paying no mind to the gift.

"Just open it, please."

Louis huffed and got off his lap, moving around the table and plopping down on the arm-chair. Harry watched him unwrap the gift carefully, a smile breaking through even though the boy was pretending to be mad.

The first expression to grace the boy's face was confusion, head tilting as he scanned the words on the book cover.

"Golden Boy," Louis whispered under his breath.

Harry could see his head swimming with questions. He gulped in anticipation when Louis' eyes widened, realising that the boy must have read the name, _Edward H._

"How--? What is-? Where did you--?" Louis failed to complete his sentences.

The more the time passed, the more anxious Harry got. But as Louis started to turn the pages, reading one after the other with all his attention, smiling and blushing with each line, eyes watering at some parts, Harry's heart settled down.

They sat in silence for however long it took Louis to finish the book. It must have been hours but Harry couldn't care less about that. He watched each emotion unfurl on the boy's face, rejoicing in the knowledge that he was the one to make Louis smile.

When the last page ended, Louis closed the book and hugged it to his chest, a silent tear rolling down his cheek. He stood up without a word and Harry's heart thuded dangerously in his chest, unsure of how the boy would react.

Louis stopped a step in front of him and Harry had to take a breath before pulling himself up. Their eyes never left other's face, gauging each other's emotion.

"It was you, it was always you," Louis whispered. Harry couldn't decipher his words, but the tone suggested that the boy wasn't mad at him. "You made fall in love with your words, and then you made me hate you, and then you made fall so deeply in love with you that I feel like I would crumble without you."

Harry pulled Louis close, hugging the boy to his chest and breathing into his neck, relief flooding over him.

"I love you, you big sap," Louis laughed wetly.

"I love you, too," Harry kissed him deeply, the book still wedged between them but all his attention was on kissing the boy with intent.

"I am your Golden Boy?"

Harry reciprocated the smile on Louis' face, kissing him once more and nodding, "You are my Golden Boy."

"I never thought someone could love me this much. You wrote a book for me, Haz," the boy's voice was full of disbelief and wonder.

"I never thought I could love someone so much so that I wrote a whole book for them."

"This is the best present I have ever received," Louis told him honestly, eyes welling up again, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, darling."

-

The heat from the fireplace kept them warm along with the blankets they had laid out in front of it. The soaring flames and the fairy lights around the Christmas tree were the only things providing light inside the room. The place was too cozy and Harry was pretty sure that they would end up falling asleep right there.

Louis was mindlessly drawing patterns on his chest, his thoughts occupied somewhere else and Harry knew better than to interrupt his thoughts.

The boy had made him read the whole book after dinner, cuddling right where they were now. He had gone on to ask a number of questions then, about when Harry had started writing it, and what was he thinking when he wrote a particular verse.

Harry had recalled all the incidences and his thoughts from when he had written each word, watching Louis blush deeper and deeper as he told everything to the boy.

"I have another question," Louis spoke quietly, as if unsure of whether to ask or not. Harry nodded to encourage him, at ease with anything the boy wished to know. Louis looked at him with uncertainty and propped himself up on his elbow. "You said that I had a poor taste in literature. Does that mean that you used to hate your works?" The boy had a sad look in his eyes and it did not settle well with Harry.

"I did," he chose to be honest even if he knew that it would do nothing to replace the sad look, "I used to hate all of my works. But I don't anymore. Because of you. You make me believe in myself."

Louis smiled and resumed his previous position. "So you knew all along that I was a fan of your novels. Did you take a secret pleasure in that?"

"Not at first. I thought you were crazy for liking them, but you were so passionate whilst defending them. So, I instead tried to see what you saw."

"And what did you see?"

"That I am a genius," he smirked, earning a light slap to his chest and a giggle from the boy.

"You are a nuisance," Louis rolled his eyes, still smiling despite himself. "Why 'Golden Boy'?"

"Because you..." Harry rolled them to settle between the boy's legs, capturing him between his arms and kissing his lips, "... are my Sun."

~

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

~L~

He should have seen this coming. Life couldn't always be merciful. Everything had been too good to just stay like that.

Harry and him had created their own bubble. The past few months it had just been them, Louis had grown too confident, assuming that nothing could ever tear them apart.

He had forgotten that with spring, people of the town would start coming back home. His stubbornness had led Harry to give in and they had been staying at Louis' house for the past week.

He should have listened to Harry. For once he should have been reasonable and used his brain rather than enjoying the fact that Harry would do anything he asked for just to make him happy.

If the situation had been better, he would have been lying in the man's arms on the plush mattress rather than weeping his eyes into the pillow of his own bed.

They had been caught up in each other. He had been trapped between the kitchen counter and Harry's arms, kissing with slow and languid patience, when Eliott and Jay had found them. His father, whom he always thought to be calm and patient, had been furious.

The first thing Eliott had done was punch Harry across the face. Louis had screamed at his father, he remembered, had tried to push him away and explain but all he got was an angry glare before his father directed it back on Harry, hitting him until the man had blood dripping down his face. The slurs had tumbled in then, his ears bled from all the things his father called Harry.

He could still hear the last words ringing in his ears painfully. _Should have known that someone like you would find another addiction. You now prey on young boys? Pathetic faggot!_

Harry had done nothing, just stood and taken anything and everything Eliott did. Louis hated him for that, hated that even in that situation Harry respected his father.

Eliott had locked Louis in his room, saying that he was not to leave the house without him ever again. Louis had never seen this side of his father. Where was the thoughtful, wise man he had spent his whole life knowing? Who was this violent person? His father had refused to listen to anything he had to say.

He wondered about Harry, and the more he did, the more nervous he got. This was what Harry had always feared, Louis being taken away from him. His breath grew short when he imagined every emotion that the man must be feeling.

Then came the _what ifs._  What if Harry had resolved back to drinking? What if Harry had given up on them and left? What if Harry thought that Louis didn't care anymore?

And then came the scariest thought. What if Harry had gone with his word? _I can't lose you as well... I will kill myself._

He sat up with panic clogging his chest. He waited anxiously till night fell upon the sky before climbing down his window. His mother had only came to his room once, bringing in dinner before leaving and locking the door behind herself.

The short distance to Harry's house seemed like a lifetime. He didn't want any of those scenarios to come true. He didn't want Harry to leave him, or give up on them, or worse, on himself.

His feet quickened as he walked around the house and to the backyard when no one answered the door. He tried to reassure himself that everything was fine, that Harry would still be there, but a nagging thought kept pulling him back, making his eyes well up upon imagining the worst.

"Harry!" He shouted at last when he saw the man sitting in the patio chair, he noticed the unopened bottle of alcohol on the table, taunting them both.

Harry refused to look at him, staring pointedly at the poisonous liquid as Louis stepped closer to him. He approached the man slowly, not knowing what he was about to face. For the first time Louis was scared of what might happen to them.

"Harry," he tried again when he was standing beside the man, cautiously putting a hand on his shoulder but removing it the instant Harry flinched away from his touch, "Please look at me."

"You shouldn't be here," the man's voice was hoarse, Louis wondered whether it was from anger or from crying. He hoped it was the latter, but he wouldn't blame the man if he was angry.

"Don't say that," he knelt down, placing his palm on Harry's thigh and welcoming the small relief when he wasn't rejected again.

The relief was short lived. His heart broke a million times when Harry's eyes met his. He couldn't contain the tears as they cascaded down his cheeks. Harry's face was bruised, his lip split open with dried blood, his left eye was swollen with a deep blue tint.

"I am sorry," he choked out, reaching his hand to caress the little uninjured skin left of the man's face. Harry leaned into his touch, seeking comfort like a child.

"You don't have to apologise, I brought this upon myself."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" He asked in shock. How could Harry find his fault there? All they had done was fall in love, no one should get punished for that.

"You should go back, Louis. Your father is right, I am just an addict, and you are just another one of my addictions," Harry pulled away from him, creating a significant space between them. His face was void of any emotion, voice rigid, but Louis could see the truth in his eyes.

"I don't believe you," he tried to stop the waver, "I am not an addiction of yours. I know that. We love each other, Harry. And if you ever try to deny that again, it will be the last time you see me."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Harry lashed out, running his hand through his hair and tugging in frustration. "You tell me! How am I supposed to keep loving you when no one would let me? What we have is unethical! I am over a decade older than you! How can't you see that what we have is wrong?"

"Stop it!" Louis cried out, Harry's words hurt worse than his father's. "I have done nothing wrong by falling for you. There is nothing wrong with it!" He couldn't help his tears, his throat felt like someone was choking him. "I love you. You can't make me feel otherwise, no one can."

Harry looked conflicted and Louis wanted to close the gap separating them, wanted to comfort the man and tell him that they would figure it out but something was holding him back. Maybe it was the rejection Harry had been throwing at him.

"It doesn't matter now," Harry said at last, looking at his feet, "I am leaving in the morning and never returning. You should be with your family. Your father loves you a lot, whatever he did is to protect you."

"You... you are leaving me?" He fell down on his knees, hugging himself when the reality hit him. That was it. Harry had made the decision for them.

They were over.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you like this work :)
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]


End file.
